Du bist Schuld!
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Das Leben ist voller Höhen und Tiefen. Jeder weiß das. Jede von ihnen ist genauso unberechenbar wie die nächste. Startet im Juni 1988 als Tony 16 ist. AU
1. Juni 1988

**Titel:** Du bist schuld!

**Originaltitel:** You're to blame!

**Autor:** Paw Print Pajamas

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Kapitel:** 1/?? (bisher 34)

**Pairing:** Gibbs/Shannon, ??  
**Rating:** T

**Kategorie:** Familie/Freundschaft  
**Wortanzahl: **5075Wörter  
**Inhalt:** Das Leben ist voller Höhen und Tiefen. Jeder weiß das. Jede von ihnen ist genauso unberechenbar wie die nächste. (Startet im Juni 1988 als Tony 16 ist. Alternatives Universum)  
**Disclaimer: **CBS und Paramount Pictures besitzen NCIS:

**Ü/N:** Ich denke vor allem die Fanfiktion-Leser, die auch im englischen Raum aktiv sind, werde diese Geschichte kennen und vielleicht genauso lieben wie ich. Ich finde es unglaublich wie die Autorin sich ein ganzes eigenes Universum ausdenkt, aber dabei auch Canon-Fakten einbaut. Und dabei noch die Darstellung der Beziehung zwischen Tony und Gibbs! Einfach phantastisch. Ich hoffe ich werde dieser tollen Geschichte gerecht! Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

Du bist Schuld an allem was Gut in meinem Herzen ist. Du bist Schuld an diesem Wandel, der mich überkommen hat wie ein Sturm.

You are to blame for anything that is good in my heart. You are to blame for this change that has taken me by storm.

- "You're to blame" by Mercy Me

**Kapitel 1 - Juni 1988**

Samstag, der 11. Juni 1988

Anthony D. DiNozzo wusste, dass ihm alles über den Kopf wuchs. Er war 16. Er hatte kein Geld. Kein Essen. Keinen Job. Keine Kleidung. Nirgendwo wo er bleiben konnte. Und keine Ahnung, wie er am Ende des Sommers nach New York zurück kommen würde.

Sein bester Freund, jetzt ex-bester Freund, der achtzehnjährige Jeremy Parkinson, hatte ihn in Washington DC zurückgelassen, nachdem er seine Ex-Freundin angerufen hat und herausfand das diese schwanger war. Die Jugendlichen hatten noch nicht mal das Auto ausgepackt. Jeremy hatte alles was Anthony mitgebracht hatte. Die 5.000 $ mit eingeschlossen

Und Jeremy wusste, dass er das Geld hatte.

Er hatte den Rest seines Geldes für einen billigen Hot Dog an diesen Nachmittag ausgegeben. In der vergangenen Woche war es das einzigste, was er sich leisten konnte. Und nun, da das Geld weg war, war er auf drastischere Mittel angewiesen um zu überleben. Er wollte nicht stehlen. Es war falsch. Aber nur so viel zu stehlen, dass er einen weiteren Tag leben konnte, musste doch was anderes sein. Er musste eine Linie zwischen richtig und falsch ziehen.

Er kletterte auf einen Baum um zumindest einen Anflug von Schlaf zu bekommen. Er lernte in der ersten Nacht, dass Polizisten nachts die Parks kontrollierten, da es verboten war auf Bänken zu schlafen. Sie überprüften jedoch nicht die Bäume. Und das machte Bäume sicherer.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Montag, der 12. Juni 1988

Anthony waren Alpträume nicht unbekannt. Aber Alpträume und Bäume waren nicht dafür geeignet vermischt zu werden. Das Ergebnis war, dass Anthony aus eben genannten Baum fiel und sich seinen Arm brach.

Er hat keine Zeit sich um den Arm zu sorgen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten einen Arzt aufzusuchen. Er konnte sich nicht auf seinen Vater verlassen ihm Geld zu schicken. Eigentlich könnte er sich in keinen Bereichen auf seinen Vater stützen außer in Boshaftigkeit, Vernachlässigung und Enttäuschungen. Es war so schon so lange er sich erinnern konnte.

Nun musste er ein Ziel finden, dass er bestehlen konnte. Seine Klassenkameraden hatten ein Spiel daraus gemacht sich gegenseitig zu bestehlen. Anthony hat das Spiel beobachtet, jedoch niemals daran teilgenommen. Er war immer der Jüngste in der Gruppe, der eine bei dem jeder sich so fühlte, dass man ihn beschützen musste nur weil er zwei Jahre jünger als der Rest war, nicht das sie Freunde gewesen wären. Jeremy war der Einzigste, der versuchte ein Freund zu sein. Wegen Jeremy bestohlen die anderen Jungs Anthony nicht. Er dachte jedoch, dass es nicht so schwer sein könnte.

Er sah einen dunkelhaarigen Mann in seinen Dreißigern der sich bei einem Verkäufer etwas zu trinken kaufte. Er steckte seine Brieftasche nicht wieder ganz in seine Tasche und sie ragte leicht heraus. Anthony folgte ihm bevor er nach der Geldbörse griff. Das nächste, was er wusste, war das er auf Boden und auf seinem gebrochenem Arm lag. Der Mann weichte nicht von ihm und hielt seinen guten Arm hinter seinem Rücken.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist, mein Junge." Es war keine Frage und Anthony wusste es. Er schüttelte trotzdem den Kopf für ein "Nein". "Ich will eine richtige Antwort." Er fügte etwas Druck auf den Arm aus.

"Nein, Sir."

"Weshalb hast du es dann versucht?"

Anthony konnte nicht anders, außer ehrlich zu sein. "Ich bin hungrig."

Der Mann zog Anthony auf seine Füße. "Komm schon." Er hatte keine Wahl, da der Mann seinen Arm immer noch in einen Schraubstockgriff hielt. Er wurde praktisch gezogen.

"Es tut mir leid, Sir. Bitte bringen Sie mich nicht zu den Cops. Bitte, ich werde es nicht wieder tun."

"Verdammt richtig, du wirst es nicht wieder tun", murmelte der Mann. "Ich werde dich nicht zur Polizei bringen."

"Dann lassen sie mich gehen, Sir?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Nee."

"Wo-" Ein Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

Sie näherten sich einer rothaarigen Frau und einem kleinem Mädchen mit großen blauen Augen. Der Mann schob Anthony auf eine Picknickbank und stellte einen Behälter mit Lebensmitteln vor ihm hin. Die Frau schüttelte lediglich amüsiert den Kopf. Anscheinend war dies nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr Ehemann so etwas getan hatte.

"Ich bin Shannon Gibbs." Sie lächelte. "Der Mann, der dich hierher gezogen hat ist - Jethro, hast du den Arm des Jungen gebrochen", schimpfte Shannon.

Anthony antwortete bevor Jethro es konnte. "Nein, Ma'am. Ich hab mir selbst den Arm gebrochen."

"Warum hast du keinen Gips? Wir bringen dich in ein Krankenhaus." Es sah nicht so aus als würde sie ein Nein als Antwort akzeptieren. Anthony versuchte es trotzdem.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung, Ma'am. Mein Vater hätte es lieber, wenn unser Leibarzt sich um mich kümmert."

"Du bist reich? Warum hast du dann versucht meine Brieftasche zu stehlen?" Durch die Art wie er aussah, hätte Jethro das schon vermutet.

"Jethro!"

"Es ist okay, Ma'am."

"Bitte nenn mich Shannon."

"Ok, Shannon." Er war ihm unangenehm ihren Vornamen zu sagen. Es wurde als nicht angemessen angesehen Erwachsene bei ihren Namen zu nennen, dort wo er herkam. Es war immer Sir oder Ma'am. "Ich war auf der Durchreise mit einem Freund. Er hat mich irgendwie durch Zufall hier zurückgelassen."

"Wo wohnst du?"; fragte Jethro. Er wusste durch seinen leichten Akzent, dass er nicht aus der Umgebung war. Er konnte ihn jedoch nicht platzieren, obwohl er ihn schon einmal gehört hatte.

"Long Island."

"Du bist ganz schon weit von zu Hause ... Wie heißt du?" Shannon war verlegen das sie nicht früher danach gefragt hat.

"Anthony DiNozzo Jr." Er seufzte fast vor Erleichterung, als das Paar seinen Nachnamen nicht erkannte. Sein Vater war ein sehr mächtiger Mann mit vielen Kontakten.

"Ess. Wobei ich 'nein' nicht als Antwort nehme. Das gleiche gilt für den Besuch im Krankenhaus. Ein unbehandelter gebrochener Arm kann einige ernsthafte Konsequenzen haben."

Er zögerte für einen Augenblick. "Können Sie es bitte für mich öffnen?" 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Jethro fuhr sie ins Krankenhaus. Er sah, dass das Kind bleich war und schwer atmete. Beides waren Anzeichen dafür, dass er Angst hatte. Das war etwas was Jethro als seltsam empfand. Seine kleine Kelly war mutiger als dieses Kind und sie war erst vier Jahre alt.

Shannon ging um den Papierkram zu bekommen, von dem sie wussten, dass sie ihn brauchten. Er hielt Kelly als seine Frau die Formulare für Anthony ... tatsächlich weigerte er sich das Kind so zu nennen, es war einfach zu unaussprechlich ... mit Tonys Informationen ausfüllte. Sie waren überrascht, dass er erst 16 war. Er hatte ihnen auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus erzählt, dass diese Reise eine Art Abschlussfeier war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es mehr als das war. Der Junge hatte etwas zu verbergen.

Sie hatten den Versicherungsbereich zu überspringen. Tony gab zu, dass seitdem er einen Leibarzt hatte, sein Vater ihn bar bezahlte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dies glaubte. Es machte mehr Sinn für die Reichen die beste Krankenversicherung, die Geld einen kaufen konnte, zu haben. Er übte jedoch keinen Druck auf diese Sache aus, es war nicht seine Angelegenheit. 

Der Rest des Formulars war einfach auszufüllen. Allergien und seine medizinische Vorgeschichte waren normale Fragen. Obwohl Tony anscheinend ungern zugab, dass er sich den Arm schon vorher einmal gebrochen hatte. Er behauptete schnell, dass es ein Footballunfall gewesen war. Jethro glaubte dies auch nicht ... weder den Teil, dass es ein Unfall war noch den Teil, das er Football gespielt hat.

Als die Krankenschwester seinen Namen rief, wurde Tony noch blasser und fing an zu zittern.

"Möchtest du, dass ich mitkomme?", bot Shannon an. Er sah aus als wäre er im Begriff nein zu sagen, aber dann änderte er jedoch seine Meinung und nickte mit dem Kopf.

Der Arzt nahm ihn mit um ihn zu röntgen und Tony hatte fast eine Panikattacke. Dr. Meyer fragte, wie das passierte. Er erwähnte kurz, dass er aus einem Baum fiel, aber er sagte nicht warum er auf dem Baum war.

"Es ist ein glatter Bruch und sollte gut heilen. Fahren ist nicht zu empfehlen, seitdem du so jung bist und nicht die Erfahrung hast, die du brauchst um linkshändig zu fahren. Reisen aller Art könnten unbequem werden. In den nächsten Wochen wäre es am besten zuhause zu bleiben."

"Zuhause? Ich lebe in New York. Ich muss reisen. Ich kann nicht bezahlen, wenn mein Vater nicht darüber bescheid weiß und er wird mir nicht glauben außer wenn er es selbst sieht."

"Es ist nur eine Empfehlung. Wenn du weit reisen musst, solltest du einen Gangplatz im Flugplatz haben." Er lächelte um ihn zu beruhigen.

Shannon ging zurück in den Warteraum um mit Jethro zu sprechen, während Tony seinen Arm vergibst bekam. Kelly spielte in einer Ecke. Sie war froh, dass sie alleine sein konnten. Manche Dinge, die sie sagen wollte, waren nicht für die Ohren einer Vierjährigen geeignet.

"Jethro, es ist etwas seltsames an diesem Jungen."

"Du meinst außer der Tatsache, dass er seinen Arm 300 Meilen von zuhause gebrochen hat. Oder das er 300 Meilen von zuhause ist ohne Aufsicht von Erwachsenen. Dann ist auch der Fakt, dass er 300 Meilen von zuhause weg ist. Ja, da ist etwas Merkwürdiges an diesen Jungen und wir werden uns nicht darin verwickeln."

"Ich hab den Arzt gebeten ihn einmal komplett durchzuchecken."

"Shannon ..."

"Da ist etwas an ihm, Jethro. Er braucht uns."

"Du weißt das nicht."

Sie gab ihm einen langen Blick. "Du hast mir vor langer Zeit beigebracht meinen Instinkten zu vertrauen. Und meine Instinkte sagen mir, dass mir das ich ihm helfen muss."

"Wir wissen nichts über Tony."

"Tony huh? Ich dachte sein Name war Anthony." Sie lächelte Jethro an. "Gib es zu. Du magst ihn."

"Es spielt keine Rolle, ob ich ihn mag oder nicht. Anthony passt einfach nicht zu ihm. Er ist ein Tony. Er weiß es bisher nur noch nicht."

Shannon wusste, was er meinte. Anthony war zu formell für ein Kind.

"Können wir ihn behalten?" Ihre kristallklaren Augen bohrten sich in seine stählernen blauen.

"Er ist kein verlorengegangener Welpe. Wir müssen einen Weg zurück nach New York für ihn finden. Ich denken nicht, dass unser Auto so eine Fahrt überstehen würde und Flugtickets können wir uns zur Zeit nicht leisten. Er hat seine eigene Familie, die sich vermutlich darüber wundert wo er ist."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das so ist. Wenn du dich erinnerst, hat er sich geweigert seine Adresse oder seine Telefonnummer in das Formular einzutragen."

"Ich muss zurück zu seinem Raum. Ich werde Kelly mitnehmen, sodass du dir eine Tasse Kaffee holen kannst. Es müssen ja schon Stunden vergangen sein, seitdem du die letzte Dosis hattest von diesem abscheulichen Zeug das du trinkst."

"Lass bloß meinen Kaffee in Ruhe", knurrte er sie spielerisch an.

Sie lächelte jedoch nur und küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor sie ihre Tochter einsammelte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Tony sah das Shannon ihn beobachtete. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu wundern, warum sie ihm so half. Niemand schenkte ihm so viel Aufmerksamkeit. Es war mehr als verwirrend für ihn. Es war fast so als wenn sie sich sorgte. Aber das war nicht möglich. Er war ein Nichts für sie. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von ihr und ihrem Ehemann halten sollte. So jemand wie diese beiden hatte er noch niemals getroffen.

Der Arzt sagte ihm, dass er besser auf sich Acht geben sollte. Er war für einen 16jährigen untergewichtig. Das machte keinen Sinn, denn, als er die Schule verließ, hatte er Normalgewicht. Jedoch war es wohl nicht die beste Idee nur von Hot Dogs und Wasser zu leben. Er müsste zehn Pfund zunehmen damit er wieder in Form wäre.

Der Doktor gab ihn ein Rezept für Schmerzmittel bei denen Tony jedoch darauf bestand, dass er sie nicht brauchen würde. Sein Arm tat gar nicht mehr so sehr weh. Aber Shannon sagte, dass Jethro sehr gut darin war das Menschen ihre Medizin nahmen und es war besser nicht dagegen anzukämpfen.

"Schatz, du kommst heute Nacht mit uns nach Hause und dann finden wir heraus was wir am Morgen mit dir machen. Du könntest ein hausgemachtes Essen gebrauchen. Ich denke, du solltest deine Eltern anrufen. Sie wollen sicher wissen was dir passiert ist."

Shannon sah wie Tonys olivefarbener Teint sich langsam wieder weiß färbte, aber sie sagte nichts darüber. Sie glaubte, dass er sich einfach ungemütlich dabei fühlte in einem fremden Haus zu bleiben.

"Wir leben auf dem Marinestützpunkt. Es ist der wohl sicherste Ort in Washington."

Tony beobachtete Shannon als sie Abendessen vorbereitete. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht faszinierte ihn. Seine Mutter lächelte nie so. Ihre Lächeln waren falsch und selbst die waren nie an ihn gerichtet. Shannons Lächeln waren echt. Sie lächelte ohne Grund. Tony hatte noch nie jemanden gekannt der einfach nur lächelte um zu lächeln.

Jethro war im Hinterhof mit Kelly. _Sie_ spielten. Tony spürte einen Anflug von Eifersucht. Sein Vater verbrachte nie mehr als Zeit als nötig mit ihm. Er hat das vor langer Zeit akzeptiert. Es bedeute nicht, dass es darum weniger weh tat. Er war einfach nicht wichtig genug. Geld und sozialer Status waren wichtiger.

Kelly war wichtig. Tony konnte es sehen durch die Art wie ihre Eltern mit ihr umgingen. Sie war die kleine Prinzessin und sie wusste es. Sie war Daddys kleines Mädchen und stolz darauf.

Shannon drang durch seine Gedanken.

"Du siehst gelangweilt aus. Ich könnte etwas Hilfe beim Dessert gebrauchen." Tony starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Wenn du mit 16 die High School abschließen kannst, kannst du auch einen Kuchen backen. Keine Angst, es ist ein einfaches Rezept und dein linker Arm sollte dich nicht zu sehr behindern."

"Aber ..." 

Alles was sie tat, war ihn anzustarren bis er die Schüssel nahm. Sobald er dies tat, fing sie wieder an zu lächeln.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Abendessen in der Villa DiNozzo war immer eine stille Angelegenheit, es sei den sein Vater unterhielt einen Klienten. Selbst dann wurde von Tony erwartet, dass er still blieb, bis er entschuldigt wurde.

Die Gibbs-Familie war das komplette Gegenteil. Nun, Shannon und Kelly liebten es zu reden über alles und nichts. Jethro würde ab und zu einen Kommentar abgeben, wann immer er es konnte. Meist schien er es jedoch zu genießen seinen beiden Mädchen beim plappern zuzuhören.

Tony saß einfach nur still da so wie man es ihm beigebracht hatte. So überraschte es ihn, als Shannon ihn ansprach.

"So, was ist deine Geschichte?"

"Ich habe wirklich keine." Er wich der Frage aus. 

"Unsinn. Jeder hat eine Geschichte, auch die Jungen." 

Er dachte darüber nach. Er schuldete ihnen die Wahrheit nach allem was sie für ihn getan hatten, obwohl sie es gar nicht hätten tun müssen. "Ok, ich erzähle euch was ihr wissen wollt. Ihr habt sicherlich mein Leben gerettet. Nur, ich möchte nicht vor dem Kind darüber reden."

"In Ordnung, wie wäre es mit ein paar grundlegenden Fragen? Wo bist du zur Schule gegangen?" Shannon war wissbegierig über ihn und das fand er mehr als seltsam.

"Rhode Island Militär Akademy. Ich war der Beste in meiner Klasse und der Starathlet im Football und Basketball.

"Was hast du lieber gemacht?" Sport schien ein sicheres Thema zu sein, auch wenn sie es nicht mochte.

"Definitiv Football, Ma'am. Ich wollte Profi werden, aber mein Vater wollte, dass ich zur Harvard Business School gehe." Er schloss fest seinen Mund, als er bemerkte was er gesagt hat. Jethro bemerkte dies und veranlasste ihn dazu einiges von seinen Spielen zu erzählen. Sie waren überrascht zu entdecken, dass er ein begabter Geschichtenerzähler war.

Shannon deckte Tonys Kuchen auf, während er darüber erzählte, wie er es schaffte, ein Spiel mit einem Touchdown zu retten als nur noch 10 Sekunden Spielzeit übrig waren.

"Mami, der Kuchen sieht komisch aus." Sie verzog ihre kleine Nase.

"Iß ihn einfach, Kelly. Es wird dir nicht wehtun ihn zu probieren."

Sie hatte Recht. Auch wenn der er mehr als schief war, schmeckte der Kuchen gut.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Tony wurde ins Wohnzimmer geschickt, während Shannon und Jethro Kelly ins Bett brachten. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er Kindermädchen hatte, die dafür sorgten, dass er zur festgelegten Zeit in seinem Zimmer ohne Licht war und ihn dann darin einschlossen. Er würde wetten, dass Kelly keine Angst hatte in ihrem eigenen Bett zu schlafen und wenn es so wäre, würden ihre Eltern sie bestimmt trösten und sagen das alles in Ordnung wäre ... genauso wie bei diesen Fernsehfamilien, die er manchmal sah.

Er hörte wie Jethro ihr eine Geschichte erzählte. Er erkannte 'Wilbur und Charlotte.' Er erinnerte sich, dass er es in der dritten Klasse las, bevor er zum ersten Mal gezwungen wurde eine Klassestufe zu überspringen. Jethros ruhige Stimme ließ ihn beinahe einschlafen als er das erste Kapitel vorlas.

Kelly musste eingeschlafen sein, weil er kurz darauf sich ihm nähernde Schritte hörte. Er war nicht bereit ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Er stellte sich schlafend.

"Wir wissen, dass du wach bist, Tony." Er gab Jethro einen irritierten Blick wegen der gekürzten Version seines Namens. "Gewöhn dich daran 'Tony' genannt zu werden. Auf keinen Fall werde ich dich weiterhin Anthony nennen."

"Wir haben eine Menge Fragen Tony. Die erste lautet, ob du diese Schmerzmittel genommen hast, die man dir gegeben hat. Du wirst dich viel besser fühlen, wenn du es machst."

"Ich bin kein Fan von Schmerzmitteln. Sie bewirken, dass ich mich dämlich benehme." Er hatte Schmerzen, aber er würde diese Pillen nicht vor einem ernsthaften Gespräch nehmen. Er offenbarte vielleicht etwas, dass er lieber geheim halten wollte.

"Nimm sie. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Jethro dich etwas machen lässt was peinlich ist." Tony war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn oder Jethro foppen wollte. Shannon ging in die Küche um ein Glas Wasser für die Medizin zu holen. Er nahm eine der kleinen Pillen mit einem tiefen Seufzer. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

"Nun, kannst du uns jetzt deine Geschichte erzählen? Ich weiß, dass du eine hast." Sie lächelte _ihn_ freundlich an.

"Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll."

"Regel 15: Fange immer am Anfang und arbeite dich von dort weiter."

"Haben sie eine Regel für alles?", fragte Tony.

"Ich arbeite daran! Jeder braucht einen Code nach dem er leben kann."

Jethro lachte bei diesen bekannten Worten. Er hatte die gleiche Frage gestellt vor zwölf Jahren, als er Shannon zum ersten Mal in Stillwater traf. "Fangen an, wenn du bereit bist."

"Wisst ihr wie Familien in der höheren Gesellschaft funktionieren?" Keine reagierte, da sie wussten, dass es eine rhetorische Frage war. "Ich bin sicher nicht alle Familien sind so, aber im Freundeskreis meines Vaters übernimmt der erste Sohn immer das Familienunternehmen und die Tochter sind nur da, damit mehr Söhne geboren werden. Ich wollte nicht so ein Leben. Ich habe alles Menschenmögliche getan um zu rebellieren."

"Eines Tages ging ich zu weit und ich wurde nach Rhode Island geschickt."

"Was hast du getan?", fragte Shannon.

"Ich habe zweifelsfrei bewiesen, dass ich klüger als mein Vater und sein gesamtes Personal bin." Die Erwachsenen warteten auf eine Erklärung. "Mein Vater nutzt Computer für die Datenspeicherung. Es gelang mir, mich in seinen persönlichen Computer zu hacken. Wirklich, wer benutzt schon 'Zucchini' als Passwort. Er hätte genauso gut 'Tomate' benutzen können." Tony kicherte etwas, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

"Beeindruckend." Jethro wusste nichts über Computer, aber es erschien angemessen dies zu sagen.

"Was beeindruckend ist, ist der Umstand, dass ich es schaffte an den Sicherheitsleuten meines Vaters vorbeizukommen ohne das es irgendjemand bemerkte. Mein Vater schickte mich dafür weg. Er mochte es nicht, dass ich ihn blamierte. Er sagte mir durch ein Dienstmädchen, dass ich auf eine Militärakademie geschickt werde. Ich bräuchte Disziplin, wenn ich der Chef eines großen Unternehmens sein soll."

"Er schickte mir einen Brief in dem er mir sagte, dass ich nach Harvard gehen werde. Ich habe mich nicht einmal beworben. Alles was ich machen wollte war professional Ball zu spielen. Ich schrieb zurück und erzählte ihm, dass ich Ohio State besuchen werde. Er weigerte sich zu bezahlen. Es ist unmöglich für mich ein Stipendium oder einen Kredit zu bekommen, weil man Vater ist wer er ist. Er sagte mir, dass ich nicht nach Hause kommen darf, bis ich zustimme nach Harvard zu gehen. Ich bekam 5.000 $ und ein Koffer mit Kleidung als ich nein sagte."

"Was ist mit deiner Mutter?" Shannon hatte das Gefühl, dass sie die Antwort bereits kannte und sie hoffe wirklich, dass sie falsch lag.

"Sie starb vor über sechs Jahren, Ma'am. Sie konnte jedoch meinen Vater nichts abschlagen, selbst wenn sie noch am Leben wäre." 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Mittwoch, der 15. Juni 1988

Tony schrieb Jeremy damit er seine Sachen zurück bekam. Überraschenderweise schickte er fast alles sofort zurück, einschließlich das meiste des Geldes. Er benutzte etwas um seine Besitztümer per Overnight zu verschicken. Tony war sauer, dass er den Großteil des Geldes jedoch auch für seine Freundin verwendete. Jeremy war nicht so reich wie die DiNozzo Familie, aber sie war auch nicht das was man arm nannte. Allerdings waren nicht viele Familien der Schüler so wohlhabend wie die DiNozzos. Das war auch einer der Gründe warum er nach Rhode Island geschickt wurde und zu einer anderen Privatschule. DiNozzo Senior wollte mit seinem Status angeben, selbst als er Tony alles verweigerte mit was er aufgewachsen war. Aber das war alles Teil des Reichseins.

Er schrieb, dass es ihm leid tat, dass er gehen musste; er wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen. Trisha brauchte ihn. Er konnte sich um sich selbst kümmern, wenn es nötig sei. Er war dafür trainiert in solchen Situationen zu überleben. Tony schnaubte dazu nur. Nichts hätte ihn darauf vorbereiten können auf den Straßen von Washington D.C. zu überleben. Er war es zu sehr gewöhnt ein Dach über den Kopf zu haben, vielen Dank.

Am Ende der Notiz, die dabei lag, schrieb Jeremy Tony das sein Vater wieder heiratet und es von ihm erwartet wird dabei zu sein. Die Hochzeit würde am 8. Juli sein, Tonys 17. Geburtstag. Jethro sagte ihm, dass er zurück schreiben soll und behaupten soll, dass er schon einen anderen Termin hat den er nicht canceln kann. Ob dies nun wahr war oder nicht, spielte keine Rolle.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Freitag, der 17. Juni 1988 

Jethros Neugier über Tonys Vergangenheit wuchs mit jedem weiteren Tag. Der Junge fühlte sich unbehaglich in Gesellschaft mit Menschen, speziell Kelly. Er wusste, dass Tony nie eine normale Kindheit erlebte hatte, darum war es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er nicht wusste wie man mit Kindern umging, aber Tony schien nicht zu wissen wie man Spaß hatte. Jethro hatte beobachtet wie Tony versuchte herauszufinden wie Kellys Spielzeuge funktionierten. Die meisten waren für kleine Mädchen, aber viele der Spiele gab es schon seit Jahren und Tony sollte sie zumindest etwas kennen.

Kelly sah Tony nur als einen weiteren Spielkameraden an und würde ihn anbetteln das er mit ihr spielt. Sie würde nur kichern, wenn Tony einen Fehler machte und ihm erzählen wie es richtig geht. Sie wusste instinktiv, dass sie ihn nicht darum bitten konnte Rollenspiele mit ihr zu spielen. Shannon und Jethro fragten sie warum sie nicht diese Spiele mit ihm spielte.

Shannon hatte etwas vor worüber niemand außer vielleicht Kelly Bescheid wusste. Kurz nach dem Frühstück ging sie weg, nur sagend, dass sie Abendessen mitbringen würde. Sie sagte nicht wohin sie gehen sie geht.

Es gab keinen Grund den ganzen Tag drin zu bleiben. Jethro ließ Kelly ihren Badeanzug anziehen, sodass sie durch die Rasensprenger laufen konnte. Tony durfte seinen Verband nicht nass machen, so brachte er ein paar Bücher mit. Shannon hatte ihn zur Bibliothek mitgenommen. Er hatte hauptsächlich Kriminalromane ausgewählt, aber er nahm auch ein paar Klassiker mit als Shannon darauf bestand das er sie lesen sollte. Er stimmte zu solange er nicht George Orwell lesen musste.

Gegen Mittag war Kelly bereit hereinzukommen. Sie hatte Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen, obwohl es draußen warm war. Sie rannte an Tony vorbei ins Haus.

"Kelly, kein Rennen im Haus!", schimpfte Jethro.

Tony war neugierig wie Jethro damit umgehen würde das Kelly die Regeln brach. Sein eigener Vater hätte ihn so hart den Hintern versohlt, dass er nicht mehr hätte sitzen können... aber das lag vielleicht daran das er Geräusche machte und nicht daran das er im Herrenhaus rannte. Im Moment schien es so, als würde er sie sich erst umziehen lassen.

"Wir haben überbackenen Käse zum Mittagessen," sagte Jethro als er etwas Brot butterte.

"Was ist überbackener Käse?"

"Du hattest niemals zuvor überbackene Käsesandwichs?" Das überraschte Jethro genauso sehr wie es ihn vor ein paar Tagen schon überraschte. Die meisten von Shannons Gerichten wurden mit neugieriger Verzagtheit aufgenommen.

"Daddy macht den besten überbackenen Käse."

"Danke Kel, aber du bist immer noch in Schwierigkeiten. Du bekommst Wasser zu deinem Sandwich anstatt Schokoladenmilch."

"Aber -"

"Du bist im Haus gerannt, Zwerg. Es könnte schlimmer sein. Er könnte dir trockenes Brot zu deinem Wasser geben", zog Tony sie auf.

"Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du nicht im Haus rennen sollst."

"Ja, Daddy."

"Weißt du, du hast mir nie gesagt, dass ich nicht im Haus rennen darf. Bedeutet das, dass ich es darf?" Dafür bekam Tony einen Schlag auf dem Hinterkopf. "Ich nehme das als ein Nein." 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Samstag, der 18. Juni 1988

Babysitting war das letzte woran Tony dachte, als er diesen Morgen aufwachte. Um genau zu sein, er kam ihm nicht einmal der Gedanke daran. Aber Shannon verkündete, dass Kelly noch nicht für ihre Ansprüche genug bestraft war und zuhause bleiben müsste, während sie und Jethro zum Supermarkt gingen. Anscheinend war dies eine große Strafe für die kleine Kelly, da sie es liebte mit ihren Eltern in das Geschäft zu gehen.

Das ließ Kelly mit Tony zurück.

Er hatte gehofft, dass das bedeutete, dass sie Zeichentrickserien gucken, während sie ruhig dasitzen. Er hatte nicht so viel Glück. Kelly wollte basteln und malen ... um genau zu sein, sie machte eine Vatertagskarte. Sie fragte, ob er auch eine machen wollte, aber er schob schnell den Vorwand vor, dass er nicht mit seiner linken Hand schreiben konnte.

Vatertag war nicht etwas was im Hause DiNozzo gefeiert wurde. Er lernte schon früh, dass jegliche Basteleien, die er machte, ihr Zuhause im Müll finden würden. Ganz anders als Kellys Sachen die anscheinend nicht nur den Kühlschrank bedeckten sondern auch nahezu jede ebene Fläche, die zur Verfügung stand.

Als Kelly mit der Karte fertig war, wollte sie malen. Das einzigste Problem war die Tatsache, dass die Sachen im obersten Schrankregal waren. Sie kannte die Regel, dass malen ihr nur erlaubt war, wenn einer von ihren Eltern dabei war damit sie kein Durcheinander anrichtete. Aber mit Tony hier sollte es kein Problem sein ...

"Keine Chance, Zwerg. Ich lasse dich nicht malen, bevor deine Mama und dein Papa zu Haus... zurück sind."

"Aber -"Sie streckte ihre Lippen in einer Weise aus, die bewirkte, dass ihr Papa immer machte was sie wollte. 

"Ich falle nicht auf deinen Schmollmund herein. Nur dein Dad gibt dem nach."

"Ist das so?", sagte eine Stimmt hinter ihm.

Jethro erwartete, dass Tony zusammen zuckte, aber er bekam stattdessen ein Lächeln. "Yup. Es tut mir leid dir das zu sagen, aber du hast ein Leiden bekannt als Um-den-Finger-vom-Baby-gewickelt-Syndrom."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sonntag, der 19. Juni 1988 - Vatertag

Tony wurde früh aufgeweckt, durch eine aufgeregte Vierjährige. Danach wie sich Kelly benahm, hätte man denken können das Weihnachten sei und nicht Vatertag. Er ignorierte sie und rollte sich auf seine linke Seite. Kelly fing an auf seinem Bett zu hopsen. Er setzte sich auf um sie böse anzustarren, aber ein Blick auf ihren Prinzessinenpyjama ließ seine ganze Entschlossenheit zusammenbrechen. Er war Wachs.

Am Tag zuvor hatte er zugestimmt Kelly dabei zu helfen Frühstück zu machen. Er wusste nicht, dass dazu auch Aufstehen, bevor selbst die Sonne dachte das es eine angemessene Stunde zum aufwachen war, gehörte. Er stand niemals freiwillig so früh auf, wenn er es nicht musste.

Er stieg aus seinem Bett mit dem Wort 'Wachs' in seinem Kopf.

Kelly war dabei keine große Hilfe. Mehr als einmal war sie ein Hindernis. Meistens erlaubte er ihr zu rühren und es gab nicht viel das zu rühren war.

Er würde niemals zugeben, dass er Spaß hatte. Kelly hatte einen Radiosender angemacht, die Sixties-Rock spielte. Tony sang mit, während Kelly zu den Beatles tanzte. Er hat sich niemals so kindisch aufgeführt, bevor ... nicht einmal als er ein Kind war. Keiner von beiden bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

Shannon und Jethro hatten große Probleme nicht zu lachen. Sie wollten Tony nicht erschrecken und ihn denken lassen, dass er etwas falsch machte. Das würde widersinnig sein von allem was sie vorher gemacht haben.

Sie waren froh, dass Kelly Zuneigung für Tony entwickelt hatte. Sie hatte noch niemals so schnell Gefühle für jemanden entwickelt wie es bei Tony war. Und Tony fing langsam auch an Kelly zu mögen. Eine Trennung jetzt würde nur zu viel Herzschmerz verursachen.

Später an diesem Nachmittag nahm Jethro Kelly und Tony zu den Batting Cages (Ü/N: Definition am Ende des Kapitels). Er hatte dies Kelly versprochen lange bevor sie Tony trafen. Mit seinem gebrochenen Arm konnte er wirklich nur zugucken. Dies störte ihn jedoch nicht. Er bevorzugte Sportarten die mehr Action und weniger Warten beinhielt. Er hatte nicht die Geduld für Baseball. Jethro sagte das sie noch einmal gehen könnten sobald Tonys Arm verheilt war.

Kelly konnte einfach nicht ihren Schläger richtig halten, egal wie oft sie korrigiert wurde. Es war lustig zu sehen wie frustriert sie wurde als sie jeden Ball verfehlte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Kelly war im Bett, als Jethro und Shannon mit Tony im Wohnzimmer saßen. Shannon fing als Erste an zu sprechen.

"Tony, ich habe mich mit einem meiner Freunde gestern getroffen wegen deiner Situation. Sie ist Anwältin. Wir können dich nicht hier behalten."

"Wann soll ich gehen?"

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es keine anderen Möglichkeiten gibt. Du kannst entweder dafür einen Antrag einreichen oder deinen Vater wegen Vernachlässigung und du wirst Teil des Pflegefamiliensystem. Die erste Option würde dich legal für erwachsen erklären."

"Aber ..."

"Aber du müsstest nachweisen, dass du für dich selbst sorgen kannst. Und da du bist letzte Woche auf der Straße gelebt hast, wird dies wahrscheinlich nicht passieren. Du wirst jedoch egal was du tust enterbt."

"Wenn du klagst, hast du wenigstens eine Chance", sagte Jethro. "Dein Vater wird wahrscheinlich ins Gefängnis gehen und für das was er dir antat den Rest seines Lebens bezahlen."

"Ich kümmere mich nicht um das Geld."

"Du kümmerst dich zwar nicht um das Geld, aber es ist rechtmäßig deins. Du verdienst etwas von ihm. Du wirst mit Nichts dastehen, wenn du nicht dafür kämpfst... Deine Familie wird dich vielleicht als Verräter ansehen."

"Das ist mir egal. Ich mache es."

"Gut, weil wir am 11. im Gericht sein müssen."

Ende Kapitel 1

Ü/N: Batting Cages werden für das Baseballtraining benutzt. Man steht in einem Käfig einer Ballwurfmaschine gegenüber, die auf einen Bälle abschießt und man versucht sie zutreffen. Durch das Netz um einen herum, können die Bälle nicht weit wegfliegen. Die Maschine ermöglicht es zudem, die Wurfstärke der Bälle zu kontrollieren.

Hier mal ein Bild eines Batting Cages...

.


	2. Juli 1988

**Wortanzahl:** 4131 Wörter

Du bist Schuld an allem was Gut in meinem Herzen ist. Du bist Schuld an diesem Wandel, der mich überkommen hat wie ein Sturm.

You are to blame for anything that is good in my heart. You are to blame for this change that has taken me by storm.  
- "You're to blame" by Mercy Me

**Kapitel 2 - Juli 1988**

Montag, der 4. Juli 1988 

Das letzte Mal als Tony Feuerwerk gesehen hatte, war er 10, beinahe 11 gewesen. Sein neuestes Kindermädchen hatte ihn mit nach Manhattan genommen, damit er die Show sehen konnte. Seine Mutter war nur einen Monat vorher verstorben. Er war so froh wenigstens für einen Tag den Forderungen seines Vaters zu entkommen.

Jetzt sechs Jahre später, sah er eine anderer Art von Freiheit entgegen. Wenn alles seinen Gang ging, würde sein Vater keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über ihn haben. Es war etwas, dass er dringend benötigte.

In den letzten paar Wochen hatte er sich für das Gericht vorbereitet. Gwen Franklin, Shannons Anwaltsfreundin, übernahm diesen Fall Pro Bono (Ü/N: ohne Bezahlung). Aber dies tat sie für alle Fälle in denen Kinder involviert waren, egal wie alt diese waren. Andernfalls hätte Tony sich schuldig gefühlt, dass er sie ausnutzte.

Im Augenblick war die Klage das letzte worüber Tony nachdenken wollte. Alles war zählte waren die Hot Dogs und Hamburger, die ihm Jethro beibrachte zur Perfektion zu grillen. Sein Vater würde bei diesem Essen die Nase rümpfen. Wenn irgendwas in der Villa gegrillt wurde, wären es Steaks oder Shrimps gewesen. Tony dachte, dass es großartig roch.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis alles fertig war und vom Grill genommen werden konnte, als sie eine neue und, für Jethro, unerwünschte Stimme hörten. "Ist genug für einen mehr da?"

Tony stand halb verdeckt hinter Jethro. Er war immer noch ziemlich vorsichtig gegenüber Fremden. Er entspannte sich als er sah wie Kelly ihn umarmte. Shannon hatte ihm über ihre Fähigkeit erzählt zu wissen, ob sie jemanden vertrauen konnte. Plus die anderen schienen den Mann zu kennen.

"Was machst du hier, Dad? Kellys Geburtstag ist erst in sechs Wochen."

"Sei doch nicht so, Leroy. Ich werde morgen Nachmittag schon wieder weg sein."

"Fein. Wir haben kein Zimmer, darum musst du auf der Couch schlafen."

"Warum kann ich nicht das Gästezimmer haben?" Jackson hatte Tony nicht bemerkt.

"Das ist Tonys Zimmer", sagte Shannon freundlich. "Tony, komm hinter Jethro hervor. Jackson beißt nicht." Tony tat wie ihm geheißen. "Süßer, das ist Jackson, Jethros Vater. Jack, Tony wird eine Weile bei uns bleiben. Nun, lasst uns essen bevor das Essen kalt wird."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Der Park war brechend voll mit Familien. Jede suchte nach dem perfekten Ort um das Feuerwerk zu beobachten. Kelly fand eine Stelle unter einem Ahornbaum. Es war wirklich ein guter Platz, perfekt um Leute zu beobachten und Tony mochte es Leute zu beobachten.

Er beobachtete wie ein Junge, ein Geek (Ü/N: hochintelligente Streber einfach gesagt :P) nicht älter als 10 oder 11, seine kleine Schwester jagte. Er würde sie niemals einfangen und er wusste es. Sie war wahrscheinlich 3 oder 4 und sehr viel schneller als ihr Bruder. Keiner der beiden bemerkte die vier älteren Jungen, die sie sich ihnen näherten. Tony sah sie und wusste, dass sie Schulhofschläger waren. Sie konnten jedoch nicht sehr schlau sein, wenn sie dachten es sei eine gute Idee diesem Kind in der Mitte eines überfüllten Parks nachzustellen.

Tony sagte den anderen, dass er sich Eis holte würde, versprach Kelly sogar einmal Schokolade mitzubringen und ging zu dem Kind. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Jethro wusste was er tun wollte.

Der Geek und das Mädchen waren in dem Moment als Tony sie erreichte schon umzingelt. Er tippte dem größten Schläger auf die Schulter.

"Du weißt schon, dass das eine wirklich schlechte Idee."

Tony hatte dies alles nicht wirklich durchdacht. Er hatte gehofft, dass er die Schläger einschüchtern könnte und sie das Kind alleine lassen würden. Dies passierte nicht.

"Was wir mit unserem Freund machen ist nicht deine Sache. Stimmt das nicht, Timmy?"

"Ein Freund, huh? Nun, ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der solche Angst vor einem Freund hat, dass er sich beinahe in die Hose macht, weil seine Freunde vor ihm stehen."

"Das müssen schreckliche Freunde gewesen sein." Der Junge holte Schwung um Tony zu schlagen. Er wich gekonnt aus, aber geriet etwas außer Gleichgewicht.

"Das war eine weitere schlechte Idee." Er griff nach dem Arm des Raufboldes und wirbelte ihn herum, so dass sein Rücken ihm zugewandt war. Seine Freunde standen einfach nur da.

In diesem Moment erschien ein Polizist. Tony dachte wirklich, dass er einfach das schlimmste Glück hatte.

"Gibt es ein Problem, Jungs?" Er sah wie Tony das Kind losließ. Die Schläger antworteten 'nein', aber Tony sagte die Wahrheit.

"Diese Vier hier wollten Tiny Tim dort drüben verprügeln. Ich hielt sie auf. Dieser", Tony zeigte auf den Rabauken, den er losgelassen hatte, "versuchte mich zu schlagen."

Der Polizeibeamte gab Tony einen abschätzigen Blick. "Ich bring euch Jungs zurück zu euren Eltern."

"Das wird nicht notwendig sein. Dieser ist meiner." Jethro erschien still aus dem Nirgendwo.

"Uhm, hi?"

"Lass uns gehen, Tony. Kelly wartet auf ihr Eis."

"Du wirst mich nicht rausschmeißen?", fragte er verblüfft.

"Nope." Die einfache Antwort verwirrte Tony.

"Aber ich habe Ärger mit der Polizei gehabt." Jethro sagte nichts. Er musste es schaffen, dass Tony selbst herausfand, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte und das er es wert war. Selbst, wenn diese kleine Tatsache ein Rätsel für ihn war. "Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie das Kind verprügeln. Es ist nicht richtig."

"Wurdest du jemals verprügelt?" Tony hatte diese Frage nicht erwartet. Er hatte keinen Grund sie nicht zu beantworten.

"Ich war 10 in einer Klasse mit Kindern ein Jahr älter als ich. Sie alle hassten es, dass ich schlauer als sie war. Der Lehrer erzählte meinen Klassenkameraden sie sollten mehr wie ich sein. Es hielt nur anderthalb Jahre."

"Dann wurdest du wieder versetzt."

"Yeah."

Sie holten das Eis und gingen zurück zu Kelly, Shannon und Jackson. Kelly plapperte nonstop als sie eine Schweinerei mit ihrer Eiskugel machte. Sie war aufgeregt. Tony konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so aufgeregt gewesen zu sein ... nicht, wenn er mit seiner Familie zusammen war. Er konnte sich nicht mal an das letzte Mal erinnern als er Zeit mit seinem Vater verbracht und es genossen hatte. Eigentlich konnte er sich nicht mal an das letzte Mal erinnern, wo er Zeit mit seinem Vater verbracht hatte. Es mussten Jahre sein.

Er schüttelte sich geistig. Er weigerte sich daran zu denken; es war zu deprimierend. Shannon hatte ihm gesagt er solle heute Spaß haben. Es war immer eine schlechte Idee nicht das zu machen, was Shannon einem sagte. Er hatte das schnell gelernt. Wenn sie wollte, dass er diesen Ausflug genoss, dann würde er es so hart wie möglich versuchen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis das Feuerwerk anfing. Die Show in Manhattan war toll gewesen, aber es hatte ein gewisses Etwas gefehlt, dass Washington in Überfluss hatte. Tony war sich nicht sicher was New York nicht hatte, aber er hatte ein Gefühl das es etwas mit den Menschen hier zu tun hatte. Shannon und Jethro zeigten das sie sich sorgten. Er verstand nicht warum, aber dies war im Moment nicht wichtig. Sein Kindermädchen war verpflichtet gewesen bei ihm zu bleiben, aber diese Leute, mit denen er nun zusammen war, waren dies nicht und er würde es so lange genießen wie er konnte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Dienstag, der 5. Juli 1988 

Es war noch dunkel als Tony abrupt aufwachte. Ein weiterer Alptraum. Er hatte fast eine Woche lang keinen ... ein Rekord für ihn. Das Leben in einem Schlafsaal hatte ihn gelehrt nicht zu schreien. Seine Mitbewohner schätzten keine spätnächtlichen Weckrufe.

Sein war es einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken und dann zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Allerdings machte der Klang von Stimmen dies unmöglich. Jethro und Jackson stritten sich in der Küche. Er wäre zurück in sein Zimmer gegangen, wenn er nicht seinen Namen gehört hätte.

"Tony ist ein gutes Kind, Dad."

"Das weißt du nicht, Leroy. Er könnte dich ausnutzen. Lass mich raten, der Junge gab dir irgendeine rührselige Geschichte. Dass er obdachlos ist und seine Eltern ihn nicht wollen."

"Er war obdachlos und sein Vater will ihn nicht. Ich fand ihn mit einem unbehandelten gebrochenen Arm."

"Und du glaubst ihm?"

"Ja, das tue ich."

"Ich habe dich besser erzogen. Du kannst nicht allen helfen. Und ich sah, was er trägt; ich erkenne Designerlaben, wenn ich eins sehe."

"Ja, er stammt von Geld ab, aber das interessiert nicht, Dad. Er würde alleine gelassen als er nur 16 Jahre alt war. Tony braucht mich."

"Ich hoffe wirklich das du weißt was du tust."

"Ich will dich nach dem Frühstück aus dem Haus. Du wirst nicht mit mir sprechen als wenn ich irgend ein Kind wäre, dass nichts über die Welt wüsste. Nicht in meinem Zuhause.", knurrte Jethro

"Gut, mach den größten Fehler deines Lebens. Du scheinst darin gut zu sein."

Das Küchenlicht ging danach aus. Tony ging schweigend zurück in sein Zimmer. Er wollte keinen der Männer wissen lassen, dass er zugehört hatte. Er bekam immer Ärger wegen Lauschen.

Er war mehr denn je verwirrt. In gewisser Weise verstand er warum Jethro und Shannon ihn in ihr Haus wohnen ließen. Aber ihn so zu verteidigen wie Jethro es tat, war einfach zu fremd für Tony. Niemand hatte jemals so etwas für ihn getan.

Das Glas Wasser war vergessen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Freitag, der 8. Juli 1988 

Es war Tonys siebzehnter Geburtstag.

In der vergangenen Woche hatte er gedacht, dass er genauso zugehen wie jedes Jahr ... unbemerkt. Sein Vater war niemand der Geld ausgab, wenn er es nicht musste. Der Geburtstag seines Sohnes war da keine Ausnahme. Es war seine Mutter die ihm eine Party schmeißen würde. Sie waren immer förmlich, d.h. unbequeme Anzuge und Gesellschaftstänze waren involviert. Als er vier Jahre alt war schrieb er seine eigenen "Danke schön"-Katen an Leute, die er nicht mal kannte.

Als er an diesen Morgen aufwachte, waren überall Luftschlagen. Rot, blau, grün, gelb und sogar dieses hässliche Orange bedeckte jede Oberfläche. Luftballons in jeder Farbe schwebten an der Decke und waren über dem Fußboden verstreut.

Er hatte noch nie etwas Ähnliches gesehen. Er liebte es.

Das ganze Chaos schrie 'Shannon.' Tony hatte bemerkt, dass sie die Tendenz hatte es zu übertreiben für die, die ihr etwas bedeuteten.

Shannon hatte zum Abendessen Gwen eingeladen. Sie wollte eigentlich absagen, weil ihre Nichte bei ihr war, aber stattdessen fragte sie einfach ob das Mädchen auch kommen könnte. Shannon stimmte zu, wissend das Tony Freunde in seinem eigenen Alter brauchte.

So kamen Gwen und Kathryn, die Nicht, um 6:30 Uhr an. Shannon hatte vorher noch nie Kathryn getroffen, aber sie musste zugeben, dass das Mädchen hübsch war. Sie hatte karamellfarbenes Haar und tiefbraune Augen, die goldene Flecken um die Iris hatten.

"Warum lassen wir die beiden Kinder nicht spazieren gehen? Das Abendessen wird noch einige Zeit brauchen." Sie gab ihnen ein Lächeln. "Kelly malt gerade, darum wäre es am besten, wenn ihr sie in Ruhe lasst."

"Nun, das war subtil", scherzte Kathryn.

"Ja, ich denke sie wollen das wir Freunde werden."

"Denkst du?"

Sie gingen schweigend weiter. Keiner von ihnen wusste was er zu den anderen sagen konnte. Tony war es immer noch nicht gewöhnte mit Leuten zu sprechen, die er nicht kannte.

"So, Tony, erzähl mir von dir."

"'Erzähl mir von dir.' Ist dass das Beste was dir einfällt?" Er wusste nicht, warum er das sagte.

"Du hast ebenfalls nichts gesagt. Ich habe nur versucht ein Gespräch zu beginnen.", blaffte Kathryn ihn an.

"Wow. Das Kätzchen hat Krallen." Er meinte es als Scherz, aber ihre Reaktion machte es zu ihrem neuen Spitznamen.

"Nenn mich nicht 'Kätzchen.'"

"Fein. Ich habe nichts ernst damit gemeint." Er wandte sich wieder in Richtung des Hauses. "Ich gehe zurück. Folge mir, wenn du willst."

Kathryn sagte nichts, aber sie folgte ihm zurück. Es war nicht dunkel und würde es auch nicht für weitere zwei Stunden sein, aber sie war nicht dumm genug sich alleine in einer fremden Stadt wiederzufinden. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass Tony ein Idiot ihr gegenüber war. Sie hat versucht höflich zu sein und ihn kennen zu lernen. Es war ebenfalls nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie ihn die ganzen Rückweg lang böse anstarrte.

Das Abendessen war fertig, als sie zurückkamen. Wenn die Erwachsenen bemerkten, dass die zwei Jugendlichen sich kaum gegenseitig registrierten, sagten sie nichts dazu. Jethro, zum einen, übersah nicht die wütenden Blicke die Kathryn Tony sendete. Er übersah ebenfalls nicht die verwirrten Blicken, die er zurückschickte.

Nachdem Abendessen gab es Geschenke. Kelly bestand darauf, dass sie Tony ihr Geschenk zuerst gab. Wie die meisten Geschenke von kleinen Mädchen in ihrem Alter, war es ein Bild. Es war sogar sehr gut mit den Ähnlichkeiten von den drei Gibbs und Tony. Er bedankte sich mit einem Kuss auf ihrem Haar. Er hatte gesehen, wie Shannon das machte, darum wusste er das Kelly nichts dagegen und es sie nicht weiter stören würde.

Kathryn gab ihn widerwillig sein nächstes Geschenk. Im Inneren der Tasche waren ein paar Filme, die meisten waren James Bond, aber er fand auch 'Die Braut des Prinzen.' Es war Kathryns Lieblingsfilm. Tony war sich jedoch nicht so sicher über ihn.

Gwen gab ihm ein Tagebuch. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es benutzen würde, aber er schätzte den Versuch. Es sah wie ein normales Buch aus, sodass, wenn er jemals Freunde hatte, diese keinen Unterschied erkennen würden.

Shannon und Jethro gaben Tony ihr Geschenk als letztes.

"Paint Chips?"

"Dies ist jetzt dein Zuhause. Du musst deinen Raum persönlicher machen. Wir können es streichen und ein neues Bett besorgen. Diese Art von Sachen."

Tony hat sich noch niemals so überwältigt gefühlt. Impulsiv umarmte er die beiden. Das war das erste Mal, dass er von sich aus jemanden berührte. Er berührte nie jemanden, wenn er es vermeiden konnte. "Danke."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sonntag, der 10. Juli 1988 

Tony hatte in den letzten 17 Jahren viele Plätze besucht. Der längste Flug müsste der nach Hawaii gewesen sein. Dieser Flug zwischen Washington D.C. und New York müsste der kürzeste sein.

Das hielt Tony nicht davon ab nonstop zu plappern. Die positive Seite war das es Kathry ärgerte. Alles was sie störte, war eine gute Sache in Tonys Augen. Neben ihr zu sitzend machte das Quälen von ihr umso leichter.

Jethro musste zurückbleiben. Er hatte eine Trainingsmission, wo er umgebracht würde von seinem CO, Lieutenant Colonel Ryan, wenn er nicht auftauchte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Montag, der 11. Juli 1988 

Das Gerichtsgebäude war klein, im Gegensatz zu jenen in den Städten. Gwen war froh darüber. Das bedeutete das weniger Leute herumlungerten. Sie hatte auch einen geschlossenen Gerichtssaal angefordert. Tony war noch ein Minderjähriger egal, wer sein Vater war.

Tony zappelte in seinem Sitz neben Gwen herum, als die Tür sich öffnete. Shannon legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Schulter. Beide weigerten sich auf die Seite des Angeklagten im Raum zu sehen. Es waren nur ein paar Minuten später als der Gerichtsdiener den Fall ankündigte als der Richter eintrat.

Es war still für einen Moment und dann...

"Darf ich fragen wo ihr Mandant ist, Mr. Phillips?", richtete sich der Richter an den Verteidiger.

"Mr. DiNozzo ist in seinen Flitterwochen in Paris, Euer Ehren. Ich bin hier um ihn zu vertreten."

"Mr. Phillips in meinem Gerichtssaal erwarte ich die Anwesenheit alle Parteien. Da dies nicht der Fall ist, finde ich Anthony DiNozzo Sr. für schuldig der Kindervernachlässigung und der Vernachlässigung seiner Aufsichtspflicht. Er muss sich innerhalb der nächsten 30 Tage der Urteilsverkündung ausliefern oder ein sehr öffentlicher Haftbefehl wird gegen ihn ausgestellt werden. Ich spreche Anthony DiNozzo jr. auch die Hälfte des Familienbesitzes zu. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich dir mehr gegeben, aber er muss auch irgendwie die Anwaltsgebühren und Alimente bezahlen."

Mr. Phillips ging bei diesen Worten. Er freute sich wirklich nicht darauf, seinen Boss zu sagen, dass er seinen Sohn verloren hatte nur weil er sich dafür entschieden hat nicht aufzutauchen.

Gwen hielt den Richter davon ab zu gehen. "Euer Ehren, könnten wir vielleicht noch einen Moment ihrer Zeit haben?", fragte sie. Auf das Nicken des Richters fuhr sie fort. "Wie Sie wissen ist Tony nun ein Mündel des Staates. Die Familie, die ihn im vergangenen Monat aufgenommen hat, möchte ihn behalten. Allerdings sind sie jedoch nicht als Pflegeeltern registriert. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Tony in seinem Alter bei anderen Pflegeeltern unterkommt ist sehr gering."

"Was schlagen Sie vor Ms. Franklin?", fragte der Richter.

"Adoption. Ich habe die Formulare ausgefüllt. Alles was ich brauche sind ein paar Unterschriften, Ihre und Tonys." Sie näherte sich der Richterbank mit den Papieren.

"Sie sind Shannon Gibbs." Er gab ihr einen abschätzenden Blick.

"Ja."

"Wo ist ihr Ehemann? Die Akte sagte das Sie verheiratet sind."

"Jethro ist ein Marine. Seine Verantwortung für sein Land hielt ihn weg. Er ist auf einer Trainingsmission."

Der Richter durchdachte dies. Ein Backgroundcheck von der Gibbs-Familie war dabei und er fand keinen Grund den Jungen von der Familie fernzuhalten. Er unterschrieb die Papiere. Sekunden später tat es Tony auch.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Nach einem kurzem Stopp im Hotel um sich umzuziehen, gingen sie aus um einzukaufen. Tony versuchte Shannon und Gwen zu überzeugen, dass er mehr als glücklich wäre in seinem Raum zu bleiben und fern zu sehen.

Sie widersprachen.

Aus irgendeinen Grund dachten sie, dass es eine gute Idee für Tony ist all ihre Tüten zu tragen. Shannon hatte ein Limit. Gwen und Kathryn nicht. Zur Zeit als sie fertig waren, hatte sie ihn begraben. Er musste ihnen sagen, dass sein Arm weh tat, damit sie aufhörten zu shoppen und ein paar der Tüten loszuwerden. Shannon sah den Blick in seinen Augen und wusste das es keine Lüge war. Plus, sie wusste das sich Tony niemals darüber beschwerte das er Schmerzen hatte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Donnerstag, der 19. Juli 1988 

Es war früh als Kelly beschloss, dass sie diesen Nachmittag einem Film im Kino sehen wollte. Shannon verschonte Tony davor einen Kinderfilm zu sehen. Ihm wurde das ganze Haus für sich alleine überlassen. Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit zum Streichen. Bevor sie gingen, hatten Jethro und Shannon das Zimmer ausgeräumt, da es unmöglich war das er dies auf eigene Faust tun könnte. Sie erinnerten ihn daran, dass er nicht alleine streichen brauchte.

Zehn Minuten später erkannte er, dass sie Recht hatten. Er machte einen Anruf.

"Hallo?"

"Hey, Kätzchen!"

Kathryn seufzte. "Was willst du von mir Tony?"

"Was? Kann ich nicht meine Lieblings-Kat anrufen?"

"Leg dich nicht mit mir an."

"In Ordnung. Ich streiche mein Zimmer und ich brauche Hilfe. Kannst du kommen?"

"Nein." Die Antwort war sehr sachlich.

"Warum nicht?", winselte Tony.

"Weil ich dich nicht leiden kann." Sie dachte, das war offensichtlich.

"Wirst du rüberkommen, wenn ich eine Pizza und einen Film verspreche?"

Es gab eine Pause an ihrem Ende des Telefons als sie darüber nachdachte. "Mache daraus Thai anstatt Pizza und ich darf den Film aussuchen."

"Das klingt fair. Bis gleich in 10 Minuten."

"Fein."

Es war 10 Minuten später als Kathryn ankam. Sie trug alte zerrissene Jeans und ein T-Shirt, dass eine Band drauf hatte, die Tony nicht erkannte. Er würde es niemals laut sagen, aber er dachte, dass sie süß aussah. Sie brachte auch ein Radio mit.

"Was für eine Art von Musik willst du hören?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Das letzte Mal als ich mir richtig Musik angehört habe, lebte Disko noch." Er wusste nicht wie er sein Unwissen über aktuelle Bands erklären sollte ohne armselig auszusehen. "Meine Mutter hörte nur Klassiker, Frank Sinatra und so ein Zeug. Manchmal ließ sie mich für sie spielen. Ich spiele Klavier seit ich vier bin. Das ist alles an was ich mich wirklich an sie erinnere ... ihr Musikgeschmack."

Kathryn konnte sehen, dass es ihm unangenehm war über seine Mutter zu reden. "Ich schätze deine Schule interessiert sich nicht viel für Musik."

"Meine Schule interessiert sich nicht sehr für Individualismus. Ich besuchte eine Militärschule. Ich bin froh, dass ich damit fertig bin."

Sie arbeiteten an gegenüberliegenden Wänden. Manchmal sang Kathryn bei Liedern aus dem Radio mit. Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass sie keine großartige Sängerin war. Es ging nur darum Spaß zu haben. Ein Lied von Cyndi Lauper namens 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' schien ihr Lieblingslied zu sein, da sie damit aufhörte was sie gerade tat und anfing herumzutanzen. Tony lachte als sie damit angab.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dass die beiden mit der ersten Schicht fertig waren. Tony war als erster fertig, darum bestellte er das Essen als sie das letzte Stück ihrer zweiten Wand machte. Er war immer noch am Telefon als Kathryn den Film in den Spieler legte. Die Hülle lag auf dem Fernseher. Er versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken als er den Titel - 'Die Braut des Prinzen' - sah.

"Keine Beschwerden. Ich verspreche dir, du wirst ihn lieben. Nun, setz dich hin, entspanne und genieße den Film." Es war beängstigend, dass sie dies wie eine Drohung äußerte.

98 Minuten und mehrere Kartons Thai später, gab Tony zu das er den Film mochte.

"So, Freunde?", fragte Tony. Er streckte seine Hand aus.

"Fein, Freunde."

Sie saßen immer noch lachend auf der Couch als die Familie nach Hause kam. Die Teenager wurden still, als sie den Blick auf Jethros Gesicht sahen.

"Kathryn, ich denke es ist Zeit für dich nach Hause zu gehen." Jethro führte Tony aus dem Zimmer.

"Tony, wir müssen ein paar Regeln mit dir besprechen. Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass du Freunde hier hast, aber ich oder Shannon würden gerne zuhause sein, wenn du Jemanden hier hast oder zumindest weißt das welche kommen. Aber wenn es ein Mädchen ist ... selbst wenn sie nur ein Freund ist ... muss einer von uns beiden hier sein. Verstanden?"

"Ich hab Mist gebaut. Nicht wahr?"

"Nein. Du wusstest es nicht. Ich hätte es dir vorher erzählen sollen. Du bist nicht in Schwierigkeiten."

Seine Worte beruhigten Tony. "Nun, lass uns dein Zimmer fertig machen."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Donnerstag, der 22. Juli 1988 

Tony war kurz dafür diese neue Art der Freiheit zu feiern ... den Einsatz beider Hände. Er würde endlich seinen Gips los werden. Sein Arzt hatte ihn länger als geplant dran gelassen. Der Knochen heilte nicht so schnell, wie sie gedacht haben das er es tut ... oder sollte.

Jethro war der Einzige, der mitkommen konnte. Sie hatten einen Termin, aber nach einem Blick durch das Wartezimmer, würden sie den Doktor wohl für einige Zeit nicht sehen. Tony vergrub sich hinter einem Buch um seine Gedanken zu beschäftigen.

Eine Stunde später war sein Arm frei.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sonntag, der 31. Juli 1988 

Tony war gelangweilt. Er tat das Gleiche fast jeden Tag. Herumhängen mit seiner neuen Familie war toll. Allerdings wollte er Freunde in seinem Alter - männliche Freunde. Kathryn war eine gute Freundin, aber es gab eben Sachen die man nicht mit einem Mädchen bereden kann.

Sein eignes Auto zu bekommen war wahrscheinlich der sicherste Weg zu diesen Freunden, die er wollte. Er wollte nicht immer auf Shannon oder Jethro angewiesen sein ihn irgendwo hin zu bringen. Es war für keinen von ihnen fair. Er wäre in der Lage dorthin zu gehen wo auch immer normale Teenager während des Sommers gingen. Er wusste das einige seiner Klassenkameraden in den Park zum Basketball oder Football spielen gingen. Er konnte das auch.

Plus, ein eigenes Auto zu haben bedeutete das er zum College gehen konnte. Zwar stand Ohio State außer Frage, aber er könnte immer noch zur George Washington University gehen. Er bewarb sich und wurde angenommen, als Einziger in seiner Klasse. Es würde ihm etwas zu tun geben, während Kelly im Kindergarten war. Wenn er ein Auto hätte, wäre es für ihn einfacher zu den Klassen zu gehen. Er musste es wirklich in Betracht ziehen.

Es gab keinen Grund warum er kein Auto haben konnte. Er war verantwortungsbewusst und er hatte das Geld. Jethro und Shannon hatten Kontrolle darüber bis er 18 wurde, aber er konnte es trotzdem benutzen für ein Auto oder College, wenn einer der beiden die Überweisung genehmigte.

Es musste nicht einmal ein neues Auto sein. Er verstand die Notwendigkeit diskret zu bleiben. Jethro wollte das niemand die ganze Geschichte wie Tony bei Ihnen endete zu leben, wusste. Nur Colonel Ryan wusste alles.

Er wollte jedoch einen Mustang. Einen schwarzen. Er wollte einen, seitdem er ein Kind war. Hauptsächlich lag es daran, weil sein Vater niemals zugestimmt hätte das er einen Ford fuhr geschweige den besaß. Alle Autos der DiNozzos kamen aus dem Ausland ... hauptsächlich Italien, Ferrari war sein Favorit.

Dies war der Grund warum er sich die Kleinanzeigen aus der Zeitung griff sobald er konnte. Und wie es der Zufall wollte, es gab einen schwarzen 1985 Mustang GT Cabrio auf der zweiten Seite der Anzeigen. Er musste ihn haben.

Jethro war die erste Person, die er sah nachdem er die Anzeige gefunden hatte. Er schob sie buchstäblich unter Jethros Nase.

"Bitte?"

Jethro rollte seine Augen. Das Kind war manchmal wirklich unterhaltsam. "Du kannst ein Auto haben, aber unter einer Bedingung."

"Ich mache alles."

"Ich werde es mir zuerst ansehen. Wenn ich etwas falsches bei ihm finde, musst du nach einem anderen suchen. Verstanden?" Tony nickte enthusiastisch. "Gut. Wir können es uns morgen ansehen."

Ende Kapitel 2

**A/N: **Ich habe einen kleinen Fehler im letzten Kapitel gemacht. Ich gab Kelly das falsche Alter für ihren Geburtstag, den ich ihr geben wollte. Sie ist nun 4, beinahe 5.

**Ü/N: **Und? Gut?


	3. August 1988

**Wortanzahl:** 4598 Wörter

Du bist Schuld an allem was Gut in meinem Herzen ist. Du bist Schuld an diesem Wandel, der mich überkommen hat wie ein Sturm.

You are to blame for anything that is good in my heart. You are to blame for this change that has taken me by storm.  
- "You're to blame" by Mercy Me

**Kapitel 3 - August 1988  
**  
_Montag, der 1. August 1988  
_  
Es war der größte Tag in Tonys Leben. Der Tag wovon jeder kleine Junge träumt. Der Tag an dem er sein erstes Auto bekommt. Es gab keinen Zweifel in Tonys Gedanken, dass er dieses Auto nicht bekommen würde. Er hatte es noch nicht einmal gesehen und wusste das er dazu bestimmt war dieses Auto zu haben.

Er musste bis nach dem Mittagessen warten bevor Jethro zustimmte einen Blick auf das Auto zu werfen. Das Gründstück war in Bethesda, darum war es nicht so weit und würde nicht so lange dauern dahin zu kommen. Jethro erlaubte Tonys Geplapper, weil er ihn niemals zuvor so aufgeregt gesehen hatte. Er war normalerweise kleinlaut, außer wenn er mit Kelly spielte.

Tony ging geradewegs zum Mustang, während Jethro mit dem Käufer redete. Er sagte ihm genau was er wollte und wie viel er gewillt war zu bezahlen ... auch wenn es nicht sein Geld war und Tony sich nicht darum kümmerte wie viel er für das Auto bezahlen musste.

Als sie nach draußen gingen, sodass Jethro den Mustang inspizieren konnte, fanden sie Tony hinter dem Lenkrad sitzend vor. Der Verkäufer grinste. Er wusste er hatte einen Verkauf.

"Er sieht aus als würde er dort hingehören."

"Ja, das tut er. Tony, heb die Haube." Er gab ihm einen Salute. Jethro kam nicht umhin wegen Tonys Albernheiten zu glucksen. "Du bist nicht einer meiner Marines, Junge. Salutier mir nicht."

"Sir, ja, Sir!", scherzte Tony. Jethro lachte wieder. Er könnte sich daran gewöhnen Tony glücklich zu sehen. Er wollte sich daran gewöhnen Tony glücklich zusehen.

Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein. Die Scheibenwischer waren etwas abgenutzt, aber das war einfach zu lösen. Wenn sie Glück hatten, konnten sie sie durch den Händler ersetzen lassen.

"Kann ich sie haben?", bettelte Tony. Jethro tat so als würde er nachdenken, dann nickte er. Jethro nahm sein Scheckbuch für Tonys Konto heraus und zahlte den kompletten Preis für den Mustang.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Dienstag, der 2. August 1988_

Jethro und Shannon waren keine Leute, die viel fernsahen. Sie behielten einen hauptsächlich um mit den nationalen und internationalen Nachrichten auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Also als Gwen, welche über diese kleine Tatsache Bescheid wusste, sie spät nachts anrief um ihnen zu sagen ZNN anzumachen, waren sie neugierig.

"- Kooperation wurde heute verurteilt. Die Anklage schloss Kindervernachlässigung und Vernachlässigung seiner Aufsichtspflicht. DiNozzo, der es verfehlte bei seinem Verhör am 11. Juli zu erscheinen, wird für 15 Jahre in einem Gefängnis der mittleren Sicherheitsstufe verbüßen. DiNozzos Anwalt kommentieren nicht -"

Shannon machte den Fernseher aus.

"Es ist endlich vorbei. Aber 15 Jahre erscheinen ein wenig übertrieben zu sein. Es muss noch etwas anderes bei den Anklagen sein außer Kindervernachlässigung."

"Er verdient es für das was er Tony antat."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Freitag, der 5. August 1988 _

Tony hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er niemanden etwas über das Gehen zur George Washington University gesagt hatte bis der Brief ankam. Er wusste nicht, dass Shannon und Jethro sich über so was wie das kümmern würden. Sein Vater hatte sich sicherlich nicht darum geschert auf welches College er geht außer es war die Harvard Business School. Es war einfach nur, dass er es nicht gewohnt war Leute, Erwachsene, zu haben, die sich darum sorgten was er macht oder wohin er geht. Er wusste, dass seine neue Familie anders war, aber Tonys Verstand war darauf trainiert zu glauben, dass er nicht wichtig war.

Und nun war Jethro wütend, zumindest erschien es so Tony.

"Du wirst erklären warum du uns nichts darüber erzählt hast." Jethro hielt den Brief hoch.

"Uh..."

"Wir sind nicht sauer", erklärte Shannon.

"Ich dachte nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielt. Es ist nur Schule."

"Süßer, dies ist mehr als 'nur Schule'. Du wirst der Erste in der Familie sein der eine Universität besuchen wird. Das ist eine große Sache."

"Aber -"

"Du bist nun Familie, Tony. Blut zählt nur für so viel. Verstehst du?" Tony nickte. "Gut. Nun, erzähl uns welche Kurse du nehmen wirst."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Mittwoch, der 10. August 1988 _

Kellys Geburtstag näherte sich mit großen Schritten. Tony hatte keinen Schimmer was er für seine kleine Schwester besorgen sollte. Sie liebte Strawberry Shortcake-Puppen, aber Jethro und Shannon holten ihr schon eine Neue. Er wollte ihr kein Spielzeug geben und Kleidung war zu unpersönlich.

Das ließ Schmuck übrig.

Shannon brachte ihm zum Einkaufszentrum, da er den Weg dorthin nicht wusste. Sie wies ihm die richtige Richtung und ging dann zu einem Essenstand. Sie erinnerte ihn jedoch daran das, obwohl er reich war, er ein Grenze hatte von dem was er ausgeben konnte.

Er blieb allem was ein Juwel hatte fern. Solche Sachen waren aus der Preisklasse, die Jethro für ihn festgelegt hatte. Er hätte sowieso kein Juwel für sie geholt. Sie hätte gedacht, dass es Modeschmuck ist. Plus, das war einfach nicht etwas was man einer Fünfjährigen gab.

Ohrringe gingen auch nicht. Shannon hatte ihm erzählt, dass Kelly ihre Ohren nicht gepierct bekommt, solange sie nicht etwas älter war. Es hatte keinen Sinn ihr ein Geschenk zu geben, dass sie nicht tragen konnte. Ringe kamen auch nicht in Frage. Viele von ihnen kamen ohne ein Juwel, aber sie war zu jung für so etwas. Es war auch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sie wirklich tragen würde. Plus, ihre Finger wuchsen immer noch, darum war es unpraktisch ihr so etwas teures zu besorgen, das in einer Box Staub ansetzen würde.

Es zog ihn hin zu den Bettelarmbändern. Er hatte Mitschüler, welche jüngere Schwestern hatten die ähnliche Armbänder trugen. Kelly würde so etwas mögen selbst, wenn sie es nicht die ganze Zeit tragen würde.

Sein Blick fiel weg von den Bettelarmbändern, als er das perfekte Geschenk sah.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Freitag, der 12. August 1988 _

Als Kelly aufwachte, bedeckten rosa Luftballons ihre Zimmerdecke. Für einen Moment war sie verwirrt warum, aber dann stieß sie einen hohen Quitscher aus, der durchs ganze Haus zu hören war. Es war ihr Geburtstag. Sie war endlich fünf Jahre alt.

"Waffeln!", rief Shannon. Dies führte zu einem weiterem Quitscher. Kelly rannte aus ihrem Zimmer in Richtung der Küche. Glücklicherweise fing Tony sie buchstäblich, bevor Jethro oder Shannon sie im Haus rennen sahen. Er warf sie sich über seine Schulter, woraufhin sie kicherte.

"Langsam, Zwerg. Du willst doch nicht das Mama und Papa deine Party absagen, nicht wahr? Im Haus herumrennen ist ein sicherer Weg damit das passiert."

"Nein. Ich werde nicht rennen. Ich verspreche es."

"Bist du sicher? Ich kann immer noch Shannon sagen, was du gemacht hast. Das wäre kein Problem."

"Nein, nein, nein. Ich will meine Party."

Tony ging den Rest des Weges zur Küche mit dem kleinen Mädchen auf seiner Schulter in Feuerwehrmann-Manier. Als er dort ankam, wurde er fast blind durch all das Pink. Kelly kreischte ihm ins Ohr machte ihn für ein paar Sekunden taub und er ließ sie beinahe fallen. Das Tischtuch hatte ein Bild von Emily Shortcake drauf.

"Wann ist meine Party?"

"Später Kel", antwortete Jethro.

Später erwies sich als elf Uhr. Der Hintergarten war überschwämmt mit kleinen Mädchen, die auf der Basis lebten. Tony beobachtete mit Faszination die Spiele. Er wusste nicht wie man eines von ihnen spielte, aber sie sahen nach Spaß aus. Gut, nicht alle von ihnen. Er war nicht so begeistert vom Verkleidungs-Staffellauf. Kelly und ein Mädchen namens Maddie waren die Gewinner in diesem. Er erkannte sie sofort als Kellys beste Freundin. Sie spielten jedes Teamspiel zusammen.

Gwen und Kathryn kamen nach dem Mittagessen an, dass aus Chicken Nuggets und Makkaroni und Käse bestand. Jede von ihnen hatte ein Geschenk verpackt in schimmerndem pinken Papier. Kelly war verführt ihre Geschenke gleich zu öffnen, aber ein Blick von ihrem Daddy überzeugte sie anders. Nicht alle ihre Gäste waren bisher angekommen.

Jethro wurde langsam ungeduldig, als die letzten Gäste endlich auftauchten. Jackson Gibbs kam zwei Stunden später als er es versprochen hatte. Es war eine vier Stunden-Fahrt, aber das war keine Entschuldigung. Der ältere Mann gab Tony einen Blick, der Jethro beunruhigt zurückließ.

Tony, Shannon und Jethro bemerkten wie Kelly sich versteifte als Jackson sie umarmte. Tony erinnerte sich daran wie Kelly die Umarmung ihres Großvaters damals am 4. Juli begrüßt hatte und dachte, dass es seltsam war das sie ihn nun ablehnte.

"Ok Mädchen, schart euch um mich. Es ist Zeit für die Geschenke. Jethro, Tony, greift euch die von drinnen und bringt sie hier nach draußen." Es gab keinen Raum für Argumente.

Alle der Geschenke war etwas was man erwartete das kleine Mädchen sie einander schenkten. Köstumkleider, Spiele, die mit der ganzen Familie gespielt werden können, Skip-it (Ü/N: Spielzeug, Bild s. unten). Kathryn gab ihr Cinderella. Shannons Augen leuchteten auf als sie das sah. Sie hatte so eine als sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Gwen gab ihr einen großen Stapel mit Büchern.

Shannon und Jethro gaben ihr alle Arten von Spielzeugen. Kellys Liebling war die Strawberry Shortcake. Die anderen Mädchen wollten ebenfalls eine. Es gab auch ein Puppenhaus. Jethro hatte es selbst gebaut ohne den Gebrauch von Elektrowerkzeugen. Er hatte sogar die meisten Möbel gemacht. Kelly quitschte wieder als sie das sah. Tony hatte keine Ahnung, wo er es gebaut hatte, da er in jedem Zimmer des Hauses gewesen war ... oder so hatte er gedacht.

Dann war Tony an die Reihe. Er war sich unsicher Kelly sein Geschenk zu geben, aber Shannon hatte ihm versichert, dass sie es lieben würde. Tony war überrascht, das Kelly das Paket mit zarten Händen geöffnet. Sie hatte praktisch die Verpackung der anderen Geschenke in Fetzen gerissen. Es war vielleicht so, weil die Box so viel kleiner als die anderen Geschenke war. Sie öffnete die Samtschachtel und nahm heraus was drin war.

"Schön!", tönten alle Mädchen fast in einer perfekten Einheit.

Es war ein Medaillon in Form einer Erdbeere. Es war einzigartig, weil die meisten anderen Medaillons Herze oder Ovale waren. Auf der Rückseite des Medaillons hatte Tony ihren Namen eingravieren lassen.

"Leg es mir um, Tony!", sie quitschte beinahe schon wieder. "Bitte."

Er tat was ihm gesagt wurde, aber er hatte ein paar kleine Probleme mit dem winzigen Verschluss. Es war lang, aber das bedeutete nur das sie hineinwachsen wurde. Kelly öffnete es, als er fertig war und war enttäuschend, dass keine Bilder drin waren.

"Wir können es später füllen. Auf diese Art kannst du die Leute, die dir am meisten bedeuten, immer nahe bei dir behalten. Nun ja, zumindest das ist es was die Dame im Laden gesagt hat." Er wollte sich nicht schmalzig anhören ... besonders mit Kathryn nur ein paar Meter entfernt.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Jackson Gibbs war kein glücklicher Mann. Seine eigene Enkelin starrte ihn ständig wütend an. Er liebte dieses Kind, aber sie wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Sie beachtete kaum sein Geschenk für sie, ein schönes Prinzessinnenkleid.

Er wusste, dass es der Junge war, der es machte, dass sie ihm nicht vertraute. Er musste mit diesem Jungen sprechen.

"So, du bist immer noch hier", sagte Jackson schroff.

"Ja, Sir."

"Warum? Hast du keine eigene Familie?"

"Nein." Jackson konnte das nicht verstehen. Jeder hat Familie. Jethro und Kelly waren seine. "Ich hatte seit wirklich langer Zeit keine Familie mehr. Niemand hatte sich ein Stück für mich interessiert bis ich Jethro und Shannon getroffen habe. Meine Mutter ist tot und mein Vater im Gefängnis. Ich werde diese Leute nicht verlieren. Nicht, weil Sie eifersüchtig auf einen Teenager sind. Ich bin mit Gefühlen nicht so gut. Mir wurde beigebracht, dass sie dich schwach machen. Aber Shannon bringt mir bei wie man sich um andere kümmert. Ich lasse nicht zu das Sie mir dies verderben. Ich brauche es."

"Wenn du meine Familie verletzt, werde ich dich jagen."

"Ich denke Sie sind der Einigste, der diese Familie verletzt. Ich weiß nicht was Sie in der Vergangenheit getan haben und mich interessiert es auch nicht, aber durch das Ablehnen von mir lehnen Sie einen Teil von ihnen ab. Das Letzte was ich will, ist sie zu verletzen nach allem was sie für mich gemacht haben. Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen, außer sie wollen das ich gehe."

"Tony, beeil dich! Wir fangen den Film ohne dich an." Kelly steckte ihren Kopf aus der Hintertür heraus.

"Ich komme, Zwerg."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Kellys Schlafenszeit war immer eine Routine. Mommy würde ihr eine Geschichte vorlesen, während Daddy sie behaglich zudecken würde. Aber heute Nacht wollte sie etwas anderes. Sie wollte Tony um sie zuzudecken. Es interessierte sie nicht, das er es noch niemals zuvor getan hatte. Immerhin war sie der Experte im ins Bett gesteckt werden. Sie würde ihm eine Schritt-für-Schritt-Anleitung geben. Wenn nur sie ihm zum zustimmen bringen könnte. Das Schmollen wirkte immer noch nicht bei ihm. So musste sie gleich zurückgreifen auf Niedlichkeit und Erpressung.

"Aber es ist mein Geburtstag! Tony, bitte."

Er sah zu Shannon für Hilfe, aber alles was sie machte war ihren Kopf zu schütteln und zu Kellys Schlafzimmer zu zeigen. Dann wandte er sich an Jethro.

"Nope. Sie will dich."

Darum tat er wieder mal das was ihm gesagt wurde. Er zog die Decke über sie, küsste ihre Stirn, wie von ihm erbeten wurde, und las ihr eine Geschichte. Was als nächstes kam, war nicht Teil der Routine, von der er sich bewusst war, dass er Teil davon wurde.

"Ich liebe dich, Tony."

Er stand im momentanen Schock, bevor er antwortete. "Liebe dich auch, Zwerg." Es fühlte sich überhaupt nicht verrückt oder unehrlich an. Er wusste, dass er es wirklich meinte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Samstag, der 13. August 1988_

Jethro war wieder einmal allein mit seinem Vater in seiner Küche. Er hatte keine Ahnung, worüber sein Dad nachgedacht hatte. Dann wiederum, er war einer von zwei Personen, die er nicht lesen konnte. Tony war die andere Person.

"Ich weiß nicht wie du es gemacht hast."

"Was gemacht?", fragte Jethro vorsichtig.

"Ich weiß nicht wie du es geschafft hast, dass der Junge dir vertraut. Er ist ein Pflegekind... ein verlassenes noch dazu."

"Tony ist mein Sohn. Er hat keinen Grund mir nicht zu vertrauen. Ich habe ihm gezeigt, dass ich für ihm da sein werde."

"Du bist mein Sohn und doch hast du kein Vertrauen in mich."

"Du hast mir niemals einen Grund gegeben dir zu vertrauen ... nicht seit Mom gestorben ist.", kochte Jethro.

"Nein, dass ist es nicht. Sag mir die Wahrheit, Leroy", verlangte Jackson.

"Es ist die Wahrheit."

"Dann, wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass das die Wahrheit ist, hat der Junge dich mehr hinters Licht geführt als ich ursprünglich dachte. Er manipuliert dich."

"Der Junge hat einen Namen und es ist Tony!" Er rieb sich das Gesicht. "Ich bin müde, Jack. Mach was du willst, aber ich gehe ins Bett. Halte dich nur fern von meinem Sohn."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Jackson war verschwunden zu der Zeit, als jeder an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war. Tony war sogar noch stiller als sonst und das war ein Grund zur Sorge. Shannon wusste, dass etwas falsch war, weil sie eine Menge Fortschritte gemacht hatten. Jethro gab ihr einen Blick, der sagte, dass er sich um alles kümmern würde. Tony schien besser auf ihn zu reagieren, wenn er eine seiner Launen bekam.

Nach dem Frühstück musste Jethro Tony praktisch in den Keller ziehen. Er war sich nicht sicher warum er ihn dorthin brachte, außer der Tatsache, dass der Raum eine Möglichkeit des Entspannens für ihn war. Es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, dass Tony noch niemals im Keller gewesen war.

"Du hast ein Boot in deinem Keller. Warum?"

"Wir brauchen die Garage für die Autos." Es war keine wirkliche Antwort auf seine Frage, aber er erwartete nicht das Jethro ihm antwortete.

"Wie wirst du es herausbekommen?"

Jethro zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern. "Tony, ich habe dich nicht hier herunter gebracht um über mein Boot zu reden."

"Ich weiß." Er hielt die Augen weiterhin gesenkt.

"Was hat Jack zu dir gesagt?"

"Nichts." Er wollte, dass sich ein Riss im Boden auftat und ihn im Ganzen verschlang.

"Tony..." Es war eine Warnung in seiner Stimme.

"Es ist egal was er sagte. Dir es zu erzählen, macht es nicht weniger wahr."

Das beunruhigte Jethro. "Was hat er dir gesagt?" Er mochte es nicht, dass er zweimal fragen musste, aber es gab keine Chance das Tony ihm antworte, außer wenn er es tat.

Er zögerte für einen Moment. "Er sagte mir, dass ich euch verletzen werde. Das ist wahr. Ich werde es vielleicht nicht so meinen, aber ich werde dich verletzen. Ich mache das oft."

Es bekam einen harten Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf. "Nein, wirst du nicht."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Dienstag, der 16. August 1988 _

Einkaufen für die Rückkehr in die Schule war nicht etwas, womit Tony vorher zu tun hatte. Sein Kindermädchen würde seine Schulsachen und Uniformen kaufen, die er brauchte. Als er zur RIMA (Rhode Island Militär Akademie) ging, stellten sie ihm alles bereit was er brauchte, solange die Studiengebühren bezahlt wurden. Es war immer so, damit er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen musste.

Er ging niemals zu einer Schule, wo er tragen konnte was er wollte. Darum hatte er kaum irgendeine Art von Freizeitkleidung. Er ging niemals nach Hause, darum packte er alles, dass er für jede mögliche Art von Wetter gebrauchen konnte. Er würde Ersatz kaufen, wenn er aus etwas herauswuchs. Leider hatte er mehr Winterkleidung, die sich dazu eigneten sich in Washington zu verstecken, als das er Sommerkleidung hatte. Zumindest bedeutete das, das er einen wirklich schönen Mantel hatte.

Sein Mangel an Kleidung bedeutete Shoppen.

Es wäre nicht so schlimm, wenn sie nicht Kathryn mitgebracht hätten. Natürlich wurde dieses Erlebnis mit Kathryn geradezu entsetzlich. Das einzig Positive an diesem Trip zum Einkaufszentrum war die Tatsache, dass Jethro gezwungen war ebenfalls mitzukommen.

Kleidung wurde ihm buchstäblich an den Kopf geworfen. Nach einer Stunde wurde nur die Hälfte der Kleidung, die Shannon für ihn ausgesucht hatte, gekauft. Das Gleiche passierte in den nächsten zwei Geschäften ebenfalls. Im vierten Laden bettelten Tony und Jethro darum zu gehen. Als Shannon sah wie müde Tony aussah, stimmte sie zu das es Zeit zum Gehen ist.

Aber bevor sie nach Hause gehen konnten, mussten sie ihre Schulsachen besorgen. Sie trennten sich, weil die Sachen die Kelly brauchte am anderen Ende des Ladens als die Sachen, die Kathryn und Tony benötigten, waren.

"So", begann Kathryn. "wie viel Kurse nimmst du?"

"Sechs."

"Planst du auch einmal Freizeit zu haben?" Sie dachte Tony war verrückt nur daran zu denken so viele Klassen zu nehmen.

"Ich werde viel Freizeit haben... Ich dachte, ich hatte es dir schon gesagt."

"Ich hatte keine Idee worüber du redest." Sie sah ehrlich verwirrt aus.

"RIMA hatte mich in Klassen auf College-Niveau, seitdem ich 13 bin. Ich wusste nichts darüber bis GW mir einen Brief schickte, der sagte das ich schon meine Leistungspunkte habe."

"So, du bist was, ein Zweitsemester-Frischling?"

"Sophomore. Ich bin ein Zweitsemester-Sophomore."

"Wow! Du bist ein Geek gekleidet in den Klamotten eines Jocks", kicherte Kathryn.

"Ich bin kein Geek, Kitten. Es ist nichts daran falsch intelligent zu sein!"

"Ich weiß das Tony. Ich scherze nur."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Donnerstag, der 25. August 1988_

Es war der letzte Tag, bevor Tony zur Frischlings-Orientierung gehen würde, denn selbst wenn er kein Frischling sein würde, empfahl der Brief das er ging, da er ein Collegestudent im ersten Jahr war. Aber sein Geist war so weit vom College entfernt wie möglich. Er schrie über seine Schulter, dass er zum Sportplatz ginge und verschwand, bevor ihm gesagt wurde das er Kelly mit sich nehmen solle. Er wollte Körbe werfen und das war nicht etwas was passieren würde, wenn er ein kleines Mädchen zum Babysitten hatte.

Während er einige Aufwärmübungen machte, realisierte er wie sehr er es vermisste in einem Team zu spielen. Er wusste, dass er keinen College-Sport spielen würde. Seine Größe spielte in der RIMA keine Rolle. Er hatte mehr Talent für Sport als sein ganzes Team in beiden Sportartenm die er spielte. Er gab nicht nur an, er war wirklich so gut. Aber es würde bestimmt jemanden kräftigeren, größeren, jemand der genauso gut war wie er. Plus, kein Trainer würde jemanden in seinen Team haben wollen der in zweieinhalb Jahren wieder weg wäre.

Er arbeitete gerade an seinen Freiwürfen als fünf Jungen mit einem Ball auftauchten.

"Hey, bist du gut?", fragte der größte Junge.

"Ich kann spielen."

Er kam in einem Team mit zwei anderen Jungs. Sie gegen den großen Jungen und einem Zwillingspaar. Tony musste zugegen das die anderen Drei besser waren als die Zwei in seinem Team, aber er wusste das würde kein Problem sein.

Einer der Zwillinge warf den Ball dem größeren Jungen zu, aber Tony fing ihn ab und machte seinen Weg zum anderen Ende des Spielfeldes. Er versuchte es mit einem Korbleger und fühlte sich befriedigt, als er das Rauschen des Netzes hörte. Der zweite Zwilling fing den Ball. Einer von Tonys Teamkollegen versperrte ihm den Weg, darum warf er ihn zu seinem Zwilling, welcher komplett offen stand. Er rannte in Richtung seines nächsten Teamkameraden, fakte einen Dreier und warf ihn weiter zum großen Jungen. Der hochgewachsene Junge sprintete in Richtung des Korbes und sprang. Aus dem nichts schlug Tony den Balls aus der Luft zu einem seiner Teamkameraden. Er wusste, er war falsch gelandet als ein scharfer Schmerz seinen Knöchel hochschoss. Die anderen hielten an als sie sahen wie Tony zu Boden fiel.

"Hey, bist du okay?", fragte einer der Zwillinge.

"Mir geht es gut." Selbst als er es sagte wusste er, das es nicht wahr war.

Der große Junge starrte Tony wütend an. "Beweis es. Versuche zu gehen."

Tony stand mit etwas Hilfe von einem der Zwillinge auf, aber fiel zurück zu Boden als er Gewicht auf seinen Knöchel legte.

"Okay, mir geht es doch nicht so gut wie ich dachte. Helft ihr mir zu meinem Auto?"

Die Zwillinge halfen ihn wieder auf seine Beine.

"So, dies könnte eine seltsame Frage sein, aber wer seid ihr eigentlich?"

"Ich bin Alex. Diese beiden", er deutete auf die Zwillinge zu beiden Seiten von Tony, "sind meine jüngeren Brüder. Das ist Chris und das Danny."

Die fünf Jungen verfielen beinahe in Schock als sie Tonys Auto sahen. Alex fragte nach den Schlüsseln. Tony wollte protestieren, aber er wusste, dass er nicht fähig wäre zu fahren bis sein Knöchel nicht verbunden war. Er hüpfte auf den Beifahrersitz. Die anderen Jungs waren enttäuscht, dass sie nicht mit ihnen fahren konnte, aber sie mussten ihnen mit Alexs Auto folgen.

Die zwei Jungs sagten nicht viel. Small Talk und Anleitungen, welcher Weg zu Nehmen war. Aber sie wussten, dass sie Freunde sein könnten, wenn sie wollten.

Shannon würde unerträglich sein, wenn sie herausfand das Tony es wieder geschafft hatte sich selbst zu verletzen. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht ihre Glucken-Tendenzen gewöhnt. Er freute sich wirklich nicht darauf.

Aber es war Kelly, die ihn zuerst sah. Er konnte nie kontrollieren, was aus ihrem Mund kommt.

"Mommy! Tony ist zurück und ich denke, er ist verletzt."

"Mir geht es gut, Shannon", rief er aus, bevor er seinen Weg zur Küche hüpfte. Es war beinahe Mittagszeit.

Sie hörten ihr Seufzen als sie Tony sah. "Nun, was werde ich nur mit dir machen?"

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Montag, der 29. August 1988_

Tony hielt seinen Rucksack höher als er in seine erste Klasse hinkte. Er wusste wirklich nicht was er für den Rest seines Lebens machen wollte. Gerade jetzt plante er als Hauptfach Strafrechtspflege zu nehmen. Er könnte immer wieder aufs College gehen, wenn er ein anderes Studienfach wollte. Es schien nur so als könnte es sinnvoll sein, auch wenn er nicht in die Strafverfolgung ging.

Es war offensichtlich, dass er sehr viel jünger als der Rest seiner Klassenkameraden war. Die Leuten, die ihm am nächsten saßen, gaben ihm befremdliche Blicke. Selbst sein Professor gab ihm einen flüchtigen Blick, der sagte was machst du in meiner Klasse.

Sie besprachen den Lehrplan und die Unterrichtsregeln. Das letzte brachte Tony beinahe zum Lachen, weil alle Stunden außer ihm über zwanzig waren. Sie sollten inzwischen wissen wie man sich zu benehmen hatte, besonders weil sie Jura-Studenten waren.

Die Klasse bekam den Auftrag das erste Kapitel des Buches zu lesen und es zusammenzufassen. Ihnen wurde auch gesagt, dass nicht jede Stunde so einfach sein würde. Tony hatte schon das Kapitel gelesen, denkend, dass sie es während der Klasse durchnehmen würden und wirklich was lernen würden.

Er war langsam beim Zusammensammeln seiner Sachen am Ende der Klasse. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als er ein halbes Dutzend Augenpaare in seine Richtung sehend sah. Er war dabei an ihnen vorbeizugehen, als einer von ihnen seinen Arm griff. Er brauchte alles was er hatte um sich davon abzuhalten den Kerl zu schlagen ... was eine gute Sache war, da er gebaut war wie ein Linebacker (Ü/N: Position im American Football).

"Fünf Fragen und ich gebe dir fünf Antworten." Er zog seinen Arm frei aus dem Griff des Linebackers.

"Warum nur fünf?"

"Weil ich einen sehr vollen Terminkalender habe. Du bist herunter auf vier."

"Wie kamst du auf die GW?" Die Frage klang herablassend.

"Ich bewarb mich. Drei."

"Wie?" Es gab zu viele Wege für Tony um das zu beantworten, aber er wählte den Sarkasmus.

"Ich füllte mehrere Stücke Papier aus und schickte sie ein. Zwei."

"Wie alt bist du?"

"Siebzehn." Tony fing an zu gehen.

"Wo gehst du hin? Ich habe immer noch eine Frage."

"Bibliothek und nein, hast du nicht."

Er ging mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, wissend das sie verwirrt waren durch das was eben passiert war.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Die Bibliothek war leer als Tony ankam. Er arbeitete besser, wenn niemand um ihn herum war um ihn abzulenken. Er war nicht der Beste im Tippen, darum dauerte es eine Weile um seine Abhandlung zu beenden.

Dennoch hatte er noch genügend Zeit um Kathryn von der Schule abzuholen vor seiner nächsten Klasse. Nicht, dass sie wusste das er sie abholen würde.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Kathryn seufzte als sie Tony an seinen Mustang lehnend sah... in einem Gespräch mit einen Polizisten. Das charmante Lächeln, dass Tony trug, sagte ihr nur das nichts falsch war. Nun, sie hoffte das es das bedeutete. Tony war ein Enigma.

"Hey Kätzchen. Wie war die Schule?" Er lächelte immer noch. Sie wollte ihn schlagen ... oder ihn zumindest so hart hauen wie sie legal durfte ohne das es als Angriff gewertet wurde.

"Es war schön", sagte sie knapp. "Wir müssen gehen Tony. Du hast in weniger als 45 Minuten eine Klasse. Es würde schlecht aussehen, wenn du zu spät kommst."

Zuerst war es still zwischen ihnen. Tony lächelte nach wie vor und Kathryn kochte. Dann platzte ihr der Kragen.

"Was hast du dir nur gedacht?", sagte sie beinahe schreiend.

"Ich weiß nicht worüber du redest." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

"Du bist zu meiner Schule gekommen!"

"Um dir etwas Nettes zu tun. Ist das ein Verbrechen?"

"Der Polizist?" Das war etwas misstrauisch ihrer Meinung nach.

"Er sah meine Bücher und hielt an für einen Plausch. Ich denke, er war gelangweilt."

"Aber er war ein Polizist..." Sie hatte eigentlich kein Argument.

"Ja, er war ein Polizist. Große Sache. Er war nett. Er musste ein paar der gleichen Bücher lesen, die ich für die Schule lese, darum redeten wir über sie und er gab mir ein paar Einblicke in die Professoren."

"Geek", hänselte Kathryn.

"Nenn mich das noch einmal und ich werde nicht mehr so nett zu dir sein."

Ihre Augen weiteten als sie verstand was er meinte. "Keine weiteren Fahrten?" Er sagte nichts weiteres. "Das ist eine grausame und ungewöhnliche Strafe!"

"Vielleicht, aber du würdest sie verdienen."

Ende Kapitel 3

**A/N:** Ich weiß nicht über Basketball. Bitte kommentiert es nicht, wenn diese Szene schrecklich ist... Ich habe es wirklich versucht. Es ist nur sehr schwer Sportarten aus Wikipedia zu erlernen. Ja, ich habe das versucht.

**Ü/N:** Bilder zum erwähnten Spielzeug findet ihr auf meiner Homepage, bei diesem Kapitel.

Bei Fragen, Kommentaren und Lobs drückt bitte diesen kleinen Knopf "Reviews schreiben."


	4. September 1988

**Wortanzahl:** 4210 Wörter

_Du bist Schuld an allem was Gut in meinem Herzen ist. Du bist Schuld an diesem Wandel, der mich überkommen hat wie ein Sturm._

_You are to blame for anything that is good in my heart. You are to blame for this change that has taken me by storm._  
- "You're to blame" by Mercy Me

**Kapitel 4 - September 1988**

_Freitag, der 2. September 1988  
_  
Der Tag fing für Tony normal an. Frühstück, Unterricht, Bibliothek, Kathryn abholen, Unterricht. Was anders war, war die Tatsache, dass sie zum Abendessen ausgehen würden wegen Jethros Geburtstag... ein Geburtstag, bei dem niemand dran gedacht hatte Tony von diesem zu erzählen.

Es überraschte ihn wie sehr es ihm weh tat, dass ihm nichts gesagt wurde. Sie waren eine Familie und eine Familie erzählte einander wann ihr Geburtstag war. Zumindest erschien es ihm so als wenn es ihm hätte gesagt werden sollen.

Abendessen im Restaurant war ganz anders als das woran er sich erinnerte durch die paar Mal als es ihm erlaubt war mit seinen Eltern mitzugehen. Seine Mutter würde immer für ihn bestellen, in der Regel eine Art Fisch. Er mochte nicht einmal Fisch, nicht das er protestierte gegen das was er bekam. Er sollte dankbar sein, dass er überhaupt erst mitgehen durfte. Aber mit Jethro und Shannon durfte er entscheiden was er wollte. Er blieb fern vom Fisch (er konnte sich immer noch nicht für den Geschmack davon begeistern) und bestellte eine Art Huhn, das gut klang... nachdem er sich versichert hatte, das es okay war.

Niemand gab Jethro irgendwelche Geschenke. Es fühlte sich falsch an, das er nichts für ihn besorgt hatte, aber er bekam das Gefühl, dass Jethro sich nicht darum kümmerte, dass er nichts bekam. Er war rundum glücklich einfach nur seinen Abend auswärts mit seiner Familie zu verbringen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Es war spät als Shannon Tony lernend im Wohnzimmer fand. Der Klang von Jazz erfüllte die Luft. Er behauptete das die Musik ihm half sich zu entspannen und sie würde ihm dies nicht wegnehmen. Sie beobachtete wie er sich ein paar Notizen machte. Er war wirklich in seinem Element. Aber selbst mit der Musik, schien er nicht in der Lage sich zu entspannen. Sie konnte es erkennen, weil seine Schultern angespannt waren.

"Du weißt Tony, bei diesem Tempo wirst du deinen Abschluss in einem Jahr haben."

Tony gab ihr einen verwirrten Blick. "Werde ich?"

"Hast du überhaupt die Anforderungen, um einen Abschluss zu bekommen, gelesen? Du brauchst elf Klassen und du nimmst bereits sechs."

"Ich mag eine Herausforderung."

"Bist du dir sicher das du dich nicht überarbeitest? Ich würde es verstehen, wenn du ein paar Klassen fallen lassen möchtest."

"Mir geht es gut, Shannon." Sein Tonfall machte es klar, dass er alles andere als in Ordnung war.

"Was stört dich dann? Du kannst mir alles sagen."

"Wie du mir erzählt hast das es Jethros Geburtstag war." Sein Ton war anklagend.

"Oh, Süßer. Es tut mir leid. Du hast Recht, ich hätte es dir erzählen sollen. Es ist nur so, dass Jethro es nicht mag seinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Der einzige Grund warum ich weiß, wann er ist, ist weil ich diesen Mann geheiratet habe. Ich weiß nicht einmal warum er ihn nicht gerne feiert. Es ist das Einigste das er von mir fernhält."

"Also das Abendessen..."

"Es ist meine Art zu feiern ohne tatsächlich zu bestätigen, dass es Jethros Geburtstag ist."

Tony dachte darüber nach was sie gesagt hatte und beschloss, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. "Okay."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Montag, der 5. September 1988 (Labor Day – Tag der Arbeit)_

Jethro wusste, dass das Wetter perfekt sein würde für das Barbecue, dass er für diesen Nachmittag plante, als er aus dem Haus trat für seinen morgendlichen Lauf. Er zögerte für einen Moment, bevor er wieder hinein ging um Tony zu holen. Außer dem katastrophalen Basketballspiel hatte Tony nicht die Bewegung gehabt, die ein Sportler wie er brauchte um in Form zu bleiben.

Er war nicht überrascht Tony wach vorzufinden. RIMA musste ihm beigebracht haben wie man früh aufwacht. Selbst noch vier Monaten nach dem Abschluss hatte er diese Gewohnheit noch nicht abgelegt.

"Zieh dich an. Wir machen einen Lauf." Es war ein Befehl und Tony hatte schnell gelernt keine direkten Befehle zu missachten. Das führte normalerweise zur Bestrafung. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich sofort als er realisierte was Jethro mit ‚einen Lauf machen' meinte. Zeit zu zwei, etwas das er niemals mit seinem Vater hatte. Fünf Minuten nachdem Jethro seinen Raum verlassen hatte, kam er heraus mit einem Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Nach einem 8-Meilen-Lauf war Tony bereit zusammen zuklappen. Er verstand nun warum Jethro so viel Kaffee trank, er wäre sonst nicht fähig wach zu bleiben. Er wählte fast auch den Kaffee, aber hatte Orangensaft stattdessen als er sich an Regel 23 erinnerte: Leg Dich nie mit einem Marine und seinem Kaffee an.

Später jedoch, als Shannon ihn beinahe schlafend in seinem Frühstück fand, zwang sie ihm praktisch eine Tasse dieses kräftigen Gebräus seine Kehle herunter.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Freitag, der 9. September 1988_

Informationen darüber wer und wie alt er war verbreiteten sich um Tony herum wie ein Lauffeuer. Glücklicherweise fand niemand heraus, dass er 'der verlorene DiNozzo-Erbe' war, wie ihn die Nachrichtenstationen in diesen Tagen nannten. Das machte die Dinge weniger unangenehm für ihn. Seine Klassenkameraden behandelten ihn wie einen Ausgestoßenen. Das gab ihm nur einen weiteren Grund vorzeitig seinen Abschluss zu machen.

Die Bibliothek wurde schnell der letzte Ort in dem er jeden Tag gehen wollte. Er hörte die anderen Studenten über ihn flüstern als er an ihnen vorbeiging oder wenn er eine Aufgabe fertig schrieb. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.

Das war es als er sich entschied, dass er einen Computer brauchte. Seine Noten würden leiden, wenn er sich nicht auf seine Hausaufgaben konzentrieren konnte. Sicherlich würde Jethro ihn verstehen. Plus, er würde mehr Zuhause sein. Shannon wäre mehr als begeistert. Alles was er nun zu tun hatte, war Jethro, den Technophoben, davon zu überzeugen, dass ein Computer eine Notwendigkeit war.

Drei Stunden und sehr viel Handeln später, saß Tony an seinem neuen Computer seine Hausaufgaben machend.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Montag, der 12. September 1988_

Jethro wurde auf eine weitere Trainingsmission geschickt. Diese würde zwei Wochen andauern. Es war nicht die längste Zeit, die er von Zuhause weg war, aber es würde das erste Mal sein, dass er für mehr als 24 Stunden nicht bei Tony sein würde. Jethro hatte es sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er wieder kommen würde. Der Junge hatte genug gelitten, weil er viel zu viele Male allein gelassen wurde und er wollte nicht, dass Tony denkt, dass er ihn ebenfalls verlassen würde. Aber ein paar letzte Worte haben noch niemanden geschadet.

"Kümmere dich um meine Mädchen für mich bis ich wiederkomme, Tony."

"Das werde ich." Es schien als wenn Tony irgendwas noch sagen wollte am Ende seines Versprechens.

Shannon nahm Jethro bei der Hand als sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. "Pass auf dich auf." Sie küsste ihn sanft.

"Mache ich immer." Er küsste sie ein letztes Mal und blickte ein letztes Mal auf Kelly, welche weinte, bevor er ging.

Es dauerte nicht lange bevor Tony Kelly im Kalender den Tag markieren ließ an dem Jethro zurück kommen sollte. Er tat es sowohl für Kelly als auch für sich selber. Er brauchte die Gewissheit, dass er dann zurück sein würde wie er es gesagt hatte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Donnerstag, der 15. September 1988_

Shannon hatte angefangen zu bemerken, dass Tony sie und Jethro als 'Mom' und 'Dad' bezeichnete, wenn er mit Kelly sprach. Anfangs dachte sie, dass er es für Kelly tat um ihr zu helfen zu verstehen, dass er nun Teil der Familie war. Doch machte das keinen Sinn. Sie hatte ihn immer als Familie angesehen... sogar bevor sie ihr erklärt hatten was Adoption war.

Dann verstand sie warum er es tat.

Er wollte sie 'Mom' und 'Dad' nennen. Er war nur nicht selbstbewusst genug es ihnen gegen über zu sagen als gegenüber von Kelly. Shannon musste einen Weg finden um ihm die Erlaubnis zu geben sie 'Mom' zu rufen, wann immer er es wollte, ohne ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie wusste, dass er unsicher war. Sie musste mit ihm reden.

"Weißt du, ich wuchs ohne meine Mutter auf. Sie starb als ich gerade mal drei war. Daddy sagte mit das es ein Gehirntumor war; er war inoperabel. Ich verstand es nicht wirklich bis ich älter war."

"Er heiratete neu als ich sieben war. Ich nannte sie 'Mom.' Nicht weil mein Dad es von mir wollte, sonder weil ich sie liebte als wäre sie meine echte Mutter. Ich denke der glücklichste Tag war für sie der Tag als ich sie zum ersten Mal so rief. Ich vergas niemals das sie nicht meine leibliche Mutter war und sie wusste das."

Der Raum war für ein paar Augenblicke still. "Ich habe meine Mutter niemals 'Mom' genannt. Sie war 'Mutter.' Alles andere wäre als respektlos angesehen worden. Sie wollte keine Mom sein. Wusstest du das sie gerade mal 19 war als ich geboren wurde? Meine Eltern waren gerade erst 18 Monate verheiratet bevor ich kam... es war Teil vom Lebensplan meines Vaters. Heirate die richtige Art Mädchen. Hab ein perfektes Kind. Führe ein erfolgreiches Unternehmen. All dies wurde wahr außer dem Teil mit dem perfekten Kind. Ich war eine Enttäuschung in allem was ich was tat."

"Meine Mutter war kaum da, darum erinnere ich mich nicht an so viele Sachen über sie. Die Dinge, an die ich mich erinnere, sind nicht angenehm. Sie trank einmal meine Sea Monkeys."

"Vielleicht solltest du dir selbst erlauben neue Erinnerungen zu machen, sodass du die schlechten vergisst."

Nun war alles was sie tun konnte darauf zu warten, dass Tony sich wohl genug fühlte um sie Mom zu nennen. Er wusste das sie einverstanden wäre mit dieser Anrede.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Samstag, der 17. September 1988_

Zuhause festzustecken mit zwei kleinen Mädchen war nicht etwas was Tony für sein Wochenende geplant hatte. Alex hatte ihn zum Homecoming-Spiel an seiner Schule eingeladen, aber Gwen hat einen Magen-Darm-Virus bekommen und Shannon verschwand um sich um ihre Freundin zu kümmern, ihn so in seiner derzeitigen Situation zurücklassend.

Die Mädchen waren hungrig und Maddie war eine wählerische Esserin. Alles, dass er ausgewählt hatte, wurde sofort abgelehnt. Dann entdeckte er Shannons Hühnernudelsuppe, die sie für Gwen gemacht hatte. Niemand konnte Shannons Hühnernudelsuppe widerstehen... nicht einmal eine sture Fünfjährige.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Montag, der 26. September 1988_

Tony war beim Aufräumen als er den Anruf bekam.

"Ist eine Shannon Gibbs da?", fragte eine Frau am anderen Ende des Telefons.

"Nein, ist sie nicht."

"Es ist wirklich wichtig das ich mit Mrs. Gibbs spreche. Sie muss so bald wie möglich nach Bethesda kommen."

"Ich bin ihr Sohn. Ich kann eine Nachricht für sie nehmen. Aber ich komme." Er legte auf. "Kelly, zieh deine Schuhe an. Dad ist im Krankenhaus." Er hörte sie rennen, aber er ließ es diesmal zu. Er schrieb einen Zettel für Shannon nachdem er Kelly in ihren Pullover geholfen hatte. Dann brach er auf in Richtung Bethesda.

Er bog 15 Minuten später in den Besucherparkplatz ein. Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, hätte man gedacht das Jethro ihm beigebracht hat wie man fährt.

Die Krankenschwester am Empfang war mit einer Akte beschäftigt als Tony mit Kelly auf seiner Hüfte ankam. Selbst nach einer Minute sah sie nicht hoch. Er hatte angefangen mit seinen Fingern zu tippeln in einer Art, die sicherlich die unhöfliche Krankenschwester nervte. Sie sah immer noch nicht hoch. Jedoch sah Tony sie zusammenzucken .

"Ich werde gleich für sie da sein", sagte sie kurz angebunden mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Können sie mir einfach nur sagen wo ich Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs finde?" Es war keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl. Jethro wäre stolz gewesen.

"Sind Sie Familie?", fragte sie immer noch nicht hoch sehend.

"Ja."

Sie sah endlich hoch als sie ihm die Zimmernummer gab. "Er hatte eine böse Gehirnerschütterung, darum ist er wahrscheinlich nicht wach." Sie wurde jedoch ignoriert als die Beiden losrannten in die Richtung, die sie ihnen gezeigt hatte. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Akte zu, sich nicht darum kümmernd das sie eben von einem Paar Kinder entlassen wurde.

Kelly hatte sich aus Tonys Armen befreit als er am Fuße von Jethros Bett stand und krabbelte hoch zu seiner Brust, sodass sie ihren Kopf darauf legen konnte. Wäre nicht die Tatsache, dass sie in einem Krankenhaus waren, hätte Tony gedacht das es süß wäre.

Tony las ein veraltetes Automagazin, welches ihm eine Krankenschwester gebracht hatte nachdem er sie mit einem seiner Lächeln verzaubert hatte, als Shannon ankam.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie wollen mir nichts erzählen."

Genau in diesem Moment betrat ein Arzt das Zimmer. Tony hatte ihn nicht einmal gesehen seit dem er im Krankenhaus war. "Ich bin Dr. Stevens. Sie müssen seine Frau sein."

"Shannon."

"Nun, Shannon, der Gunny wurde von dem Gewehrkolben von einem seiner eigenen Männer getroffen. Ich kenne nicht die ganze Geschichte, aber ich denke es war ein Unfall."

Tony verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich war es Unfall. Wenn es das nicht wäre, dann würde es bedeuten das ihn jemand versucht absichtlich umzubringen."

"Niemand versucht mich umzubringen."

"Ich weiß das. Ich habe nur gerade dem Doc gesagt wie idiotisch er klang." Er stoppte für einen Moment. "Hey, du bist wach!"

"Ach, denkste."

"Also, was ist passiert?", fragte Shannon.

"Erinnere mich nicht." Er war bereit wieder einzuschlafen. "Geht nach Hause."

"Nicht bis morgen", sagte der Arzt kurz, bevor er wieder einschlief.

Der Doktor klärte Shannon über Jethros Zustand auf, mehr medizinischen Jargon nutzend als nötig war. Tony vermutete, dass er versuchte zu beweisen das er kein Idiot war.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Tony wurde mit Kelly nach Hause geschickt als Jethro das zweite Mal aufgewacht war. Shannon kam nicht nach Hause bis die Besucherzeit vorbei war. Er legte einen Film für Kelly ein damit er sich in seinen Gedanken verlieren konnte, während er das Abendessen machte.

Nun da er alleine war, konnte er sich nicht helfen als zu denken das vielleicht doch jemand versuchte Jethro zu töten. Er konnte nur an eine Person denken, die Mittel und ein Motiv hat.

Sein Vater.

Tony versuchte sich selbst zu sagen, dass er verrückt war. Sein Vater war ein Bastard, aber er würde niemanden töten ... selbst wenn es bedeutete, das er Tony dadurch verletzen könnte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Dienstag, der 27. September 1988

Wie sich herausstellte, war es der neue Rekrut der Jethro getroffen hatte. In einem Anfall von Panik während sie unter Beschuss waren, schwang der junge Rekrut sein Gewehr so willkürlich das er Jethro effektiv bewusstlos schlug. Es war ein Unfall.

Der Tod des Rekruten nicht.

Zwei NIS-Agenten tauchten auf, während Shannon das Frühstücksgeschirr abwusch. Sie erwartete niemanden, weshalb das Klopfen an der Tür eine Überraschung war. Die Agenten stellten sich selber als Harry Tanner und Melissa Phelps vor.

"Wir sind hier um Anthony Gibbs zu sehen", sagte Phelps.

"Das bin ich."

"Wo waren Sie zwischen 10 und Mitternacht letzte Nacht?"

"Ich war hier. Ich hab ein paar Test wofür ich gelernt habe." Es war eindeutig, dass die Agenten ihm nicht glaubten.

"Wir müssen Sie mitnehmen", sagte Tanner aggressiv. "Sie müssen ein paar Fragen beantworten."

Zwei Stunden später war Tony immer noch im Verhörraum mit Jethro und Shannon auf je einer Seite von ihm. Sie wussten alle das Jethro Zuhause sein sollte um sich zu erholen. Aber sie wollten ihn nicht fühlen lassen als würde er von ihnen im Stich gelassen, weshalb sie beide für ihn da waren auf dem Navy Yard.

"Es gibt einen Zeugen, der sagt, dass er dich letzte Nacht außerhalb von Lance Corporal Aaron Miles Wohnung gesehen hat", sagte Phelps als er den Raum betrat.

"Nun, das ist interessant da ich nicht wusste, dass ich an zwei Orten zur gleichen Zeit sein kann." Jethro legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Schulter. "Ich kenne nicht einmal Lance Corporal Miles."

"Oh wirklich. Ich denke ihr kanntet euch. Und als du herausgefunden hast das er beinahe deinen Dad getötet hat, hast du dich entschieden ihn zu töten." Sie klatschte ein Foto von Miles mit der Schusswunde durch seine linke Schläfe auf den Tisch.

Irgendwas war falsch und Tony wollte herausfinden was es war. Er drehte sich zu Jethro. "War er Linkshänder?"

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Es waren neun andere Männer in seinem Team. Drei von ihnen waren neu. Einer von ihnen war Linkshänder. "Ja."

"Es war Selbstmord." Er sagte die Wort emotionslos.

"Unser Gerichtsmediziner hat bereits festgestellt das es Mord war", entgegnete Phelps. "Der Selbstmord war gestellt."

"Nein, der gefälschte Selbstmord ist gefakt. Dies wird vielleicht etwas kompliziert darum sollten sie sich wirklich Notizen machen." Tony holte tief Luft. "Okay, sagen wir mal der Schlag auf dem Kopf meines Dads war kein Unfall. Was wäre, wenn einer der Menschen, die mich abgrundtief hassen, herausfand wer mich adoptiert hat. Was wäre, wenn diese Person die dunklen Machenschaften von Lance Corporal Miles beobachtete und ihn ansprach und ihn erpresste. Vielleicht war Miles im Drogengeschäft. Ich habe gehört das Kokain gerade in ist. Auf jeden Fall, sagen wir einfach mal, dass Miles darum gebeten hat einen Platz in dem Team vom Gunny zu bekommen. Es ist nichts Böses darin außer das der Erpresser und Miles einen Deal machten, er muss den Gunny töten und der andere würde die Angewohnheit mit dem Kokain geheim halten. Aber die Dinge gingen schief und der Gunny überlebte. Aber hier kommt jetzt die totale Krönung, unter seinem durch Drogen herbeigeführten Nebel fangt Miles an sich schuldig dafür zu fühlen was er getan hat... der Gunny hat eine Familie, wissen Sie. Und er glaubt wirklich an Semper Fi, sodass es wirklich etwas in seinem Kopf bedeutet. Also tötet er sich selber. Jedoch beobachtete der Erpresser immer noch Miles; vielleicht kam der Erpresser und fand Miles tot auf. Dann werdet ihr Typen involviert und der Finger wird auf mich zeigen, weil hey, er hasst mich immer noch abgrundtief... wer wäre besser als Sündenbock als ich. Also lässt er den echten Selbstmord wie einen gefälschten Selbstmord aussehen in dem er es aussehen lässt als wäre es ein echter Mord, wenn es in Wirklichkeit ein gefakter Mord ist. Verstanden?" Tony holte endlich wieder Luft als Tanner eintrat.

"Phelps, der Bluttest kam gerade rein. Es ist eine große Menge von Heroin in Miles System. Er wäre sogar gestorben, wenn er nicht erschossen wäre. Das Kind kann gehen. Der Doc lag falsch. Es war ein Selbstmord."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Zehn Minuten später waren sie auf ihrem Weg nach Hause. Shannons Gedanken rasten. Sie brauchte Antworten, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Tony willig war diese zu liefern.

"Woher wusstest du das alles?"

"Hab ich nicht, ich habe nur die Tatsachen so zusammengepackt wie ich sie gesehen habe. Der Rest war Spekulation. Größtenteils war es nur Gelaber. Plus, ich habe mich geirrt." Shannon riskierte einen Blick auf ihn. "Es war kein Kokain."

"Ich bezweifle, dass das der Teil deiner Theorie ist auf die sie sich fokussieren. Der Rest davon ... du hast wahrscheinlich Recht."

"Ich schätze."

Shannon lächelte nur. Das Kind würde eines Tages einen fantastischen Ermittler machen, wenn er es wollte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Donnerstag, der 29. September 1988_

Sie hatten nicht mehr von Phelps gehört seitdem Tony des Mordes beschuldigt wurde. Shannon war sich nicht sicher ob dies eine gute Sache war oder nicht. Einerseits bedeutete es das niemand des Mordes beschuldigt wurde von jemanden, der sich selber getötet hatte, aber andererseits bedeutete es das sie wahrscheinlich immer noch in Gefahr waren.

Das veranlasste den NIS die ganze Familie unter Polizeischutz zu stellen. Tony protestierte am lautesten. Seine Klassenkameraden konnten nicht aufhören über den bewaffneten Bodyguard zu reden, der ihn überall hin verfolgte. Der Typ war riesig und zog viel unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Er musste aufhören Kathryn von der Schule abzuholen. Es war zu gefährlich. Der Agent wollte nicht versuchen eine ganze Schule zu beschützen, wenn etwas passieren sollte.

Er musste außerdem mit seinem morgendlichen Lauf aufhören. Nicht weil seine Wache sagte er könnte es nicht, sondern weil er nicht jedes Mal zu Boden geworfen werden wollte, wenn ein Auto fehl zündete. Es war ziemlich schmerzhaft, wenn du keinerlei Polster oder einen Helm trägst.

Shannon konnte am Ende nicht anders als einen Boxsack zu kaufen um Tonys aufgestaute Energie und Jethros Aggression gegen die Agenten zu zerstreuen. Bisher hatte es geklappt und Jethro brachte Tony bei wie man richtig boxte... im Sinne wie ein Marine und nicht wie es in der Schule gelehrt wurde. Es fand anstatt ihres Morgenlaufes statt.

Kelly hatte eine Wache, wenn sie in den Kindergarten ging. Aber im Gegensatz zu Tonys Bodyguard war Kellys nicht sichtbar bewaffnet. Die Schule würde dies nicht erlauben. Sie erlaubten es ihm mit den Kindern zu sprechen damit sie komfortabler in seiner Gegenwart waren. Die Schüler brauchten nicht zu wissen, dass sie hier war für ihren Schutz.

Jethros Frustration ging jeden an die Nieren. Shannon verstand, dass es schwer für ihn war, dass er seine Familie nicht so beschützen konnte wie er es wollte. Er konnte nicht den jagen, der hinter ihnen her war. Aber es erschien jedoch so als würde das NIS nichts tun um diese Person zu fangen. Er war ein Mann der Tat und all dieses Nichtstun machte ihn ungeduldig.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Tony hatte schon immer Regen gehasst. Er war deprimierend. Alles um ihn herum war matt und leblos. Es war den ganzen Tag über grau und regnerisch. Tony mochte es nicht. Es schien ihn immer leicht reizbar und sprunghaft zu machen.

Shannon beobachtete Tony aus ihren Augenwinkeln. Die letzte Stunde hatte er an seinen Lernkarteikarten gearbeitet und alle fünf Minuten war er eingenickt. Sie wusste, dass er schon lange simple Ermüdung überschritten hatte. Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm.

"Tony, leg dich hin. Du wirst diese Karten nicht hinbekommen, wenn du dich nicht etwas ausgeruht hast. Ich kann dich nicht zwingen jedes Mal, wenn du müde wirst, dieses abscheuliche Zeug zu trinken, von dem Jethro behauptet es sei Kaffee."

"Sagst du mir ich soll ein Nickerchen machen?"

"Ja. Nun hau ab. Ich ruf dich, wenn das Abendessen fertig ist."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Einer der Gründe weswegen Tony den Regen hasst, war weil er immer Alpträume haben würde. Es waren immer die gleichen. Dieses Mal war es der eine, wo er den Körper seiner Mutter in der Badewanne fand. Sie ertrank, als sie einschlief, während eines Vollrausches.

Es regnete an diesem Tag ebenfalls.

Er hatte nie jemanden erzählt warum er den Regen hasste. Niemand hatte je gefragt. Niemand hatte sich je so sehr um ihn gekümmert um zu fragen. Niemand bemerkte wie sehr er an Schlafentzug litt, wenn es tagelang regnete.

Niemand bis Shannon.

"Tony, Süßer, geht es dir gut?"

Er wurde von einem frühen Alter an darauf trainiert niemanden wissen zu lassen, dass es ihm nicht weniger als gut ging. Wenn es ihm weniger als gut ging, bedeutete es das er schwach war und DiNozzos waren nicht schwach. DiNozzos wurden nicht ohnmächtig. DiNozzos weinten nicht. Aber er war kein DiNozzo mehr.

"Nein, geht es nicht. Ich hasse den Regen." Dann erzählte er ihr alles. Er erzählte ihr über das erste Treffen mit seiner Kinderpsychologin. Er erzählte ihr über den Tag, an dem sein Vater seine erste Frau nach dem Tod seiner Mutter heiratete. Er erzählte ihr darüber wie er nach Rhode Island geschickt wurde.

Und alles was Shannon tat, war zuzuhören.

"Du musstest darüber reden, Tony. All diese negativen Erinnerungen in dich einzusperren ist nicht gesund. Allerdings hast du das Abendessen verschlafen und nun musst du essen."

"Ja, Mom."

Sie lächelte. "Siehst du, gute Dinge können durch den Regen passieren."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Freitag, der 30. September 1988_

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht als Tony sich an dem NIS-Agent dieser Nacht vorbei schlich. Er konnte nicht schlafen und entschied sich den Keller zu untersuchen. Er musste einfach das Geheimnis hinter dem Boot herausfinden. Warum war es da? Wie plante Jethro es herauszubekommen? Wollte Jethro Hilfe dabei es zu bauen? Wie würde er es aus dem Keller herausbekommen? Was war der Name des Bootes? Und am wichtigstem, wie plante sein Dad dieses verdammte Boot aus dem Keller herauszubekommen?

Aber seine Pläne zur Erkundung wurden für diese Nacht auf Eis gelegt, weil sein Dad schon da war.

"Tony? Was suchst du hier unten?" Er hatte Tony niemals zuvor so spät wach gesehen. Der Junge hatte am Morgen Unterricht.

"Der Regen hielt mich wach. Du?"

"Kelly hat Angst vor dem Donner und schläft in meinem Zimmer. Sie hat mich wortwörtlich herausgekickt." Er gluckste ein bisschen.

Tony saß auf der unterste Stufe als er beobachtete wie Jethro das Werkzeug über das Holz bewegte. Es war wirklich ein anmutiger Vorgang. Er konnte nicht anders als von den Bewegungen gefesselt zu werden.

"Wie wirst du sie nennen?"

Jethro dachte für einen Moment darüber nach. Als er anfing mit dem Boot hatte er nicht einmal über einen Namen für es gedacht. "Stillwater." Er hatte keine Idee warum er das sagte. Er versuchte nicht einmal Tony eine Erklärung zu geben, aber Tony erwartete auch keine. Er verstand, dass manche Dinge privat waren.

"Das ist ein guter Name." Er gähnte. Innerhalb von ein paar Minuten war er eingeschlafen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sowohl Tony als auch Jethro erwachten spät am nächsten Morgen. Tony war erstaunt, dass er die Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte trotz der ungemütlichen Unterlage, die er als Bett genutzt hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte ihm jemand ein dringend benötigtes Kissen gegeben. Er vermutete, dass es Shannon gewesen war, weil das Kissen mehr nach Seife den nach Sägemehl duftete.

Er hatte keinen Alptraum. Das war noch niemals zuvor passiert. Er dachte, dass das Reden mit Shannon die Alpträume schlimmer machen würde, aber er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern worüber er geträumt hatte. Dann erinnerte er sich an ihre Worte von der vorigen Nacht... vielleicht konnte der Regen doch gute Dinge bringen.

Ende Kapitel 4

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, dass ich Tony nicht zu OOC mache, dadurch das ich ihn den Regen hassen lasse. Aber zurückblickend auf ein paar Episoden, wo ihm wirklich schlimme Dinge passieren, regnete es (Hiatus/Alte Wunden) oder kurz nachdem es passierte, fing es an (Twilight/Die Rückkehr und Kill Ari/Das Duell 1&2). Es ist wirklich möglich, dass Tony Regen hasst, weil ich schwöre, das er den Regen finster anschaut während Hiatus/Alte Wunden.

**Ü/N:** Sorry, dass ihr so lange auf ein Update warten musstet bzw. allgemein so lange auf Updates bei mir warten müsst. In zwei Wochen habe ich Berufsschule. Ich hoffe bis dahin hat sich mein Privatleben wieder etwas beruhigt. Hoffe das Kapitel hat euch trotzdem gefallen und ihr hinterlässt mir ein kleines Review. :-)


End file.
